


Cheat on him

by maristb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gang, Oral Sex, Sex, Street Gang, bad boy, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristb/pseuds/maristb
Summary: Amber is a common girl, very pretty, studious and nice. A typical “good girl”. She dates Oliver, the basketball athlete, with whom she has been for four months now. Everyone in campus think they suit each other well.But life in paradise is not going so well for Amber, as sex has been a difficult issue. No matter how much she tries, she never gets to come when having sex with Oliver.Until a day she has an intense sex dream and... realizes that is not her boyfriend she’s thinking about.Why is Brian, the bad boy from the campus, on her mind?This is a very precedent, typical, stereotyped bad boy - good girl story, with lots of drama, gang troubles, fights and, of course: sex.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only description I gave for Amber, Brian and Oliver were for their "typically stereotyped good looking bodies" , but even that I hope you can ignore, so you can try to imagine them as whomever you want. Want this to be a Boku no Hero fanfiction? Ok, go ahead. A Kpop idol one? Be my guest! The only thing I hope is that you enjoy it <3  
> (Also, my main language is not English, so I apologize if anything sounds weird. I am doing my best, though.)

“You better watch out where you’re going, nerd...”

The sheets of paper and books scattered all around the hallway, far away from where she fell, seated. From the floor, Amber looked at the three “bad boys”: Rick with his messy ginger hair and eyeliner, Peter, the scariest one, with all those tattoos on his strong arms... and Brian, whose bump had made her fall to the ground. He stared at her with those mean and terrifying eyes.

“S... sorry I...” she muttered while making an effort to quickly collect all the sheets of paper.

They went away, stepping on them and kicking the books, not even bothering looking at her anymore, almost stepping on her hands.

Amber let go a long sigh and got back to gathering her things. This could have been worse; those guys were famous for being “bullies” and very mean to anyone around them. They had a fame of being dangerous. 

“Here! Let me help you!”

The familiar voice calmed Amber down: Oliver, her athletic and handsome boyfriend, kneeled next to her to help her collect her things.

“Sorry, I was in class... if I had come earlier, I swear...” he said in an angry tone.

“No, it is fine.” Amber said. “I don’t want you getting in trouble with these kinds of guys.”

“I could handle it.” he said, showing off his basketball player muscles. 

Amber giggled amused and nodded. Oliver also chuckled and helped her standing up.

“So... everything set for our date later?” he asked while giving back some of her books.

“Sure! I just need to finish this homework and return these books. I will meet you in front of the building.” she replied.

They shared a soft kiss and followed their paths, him to his train and her to the library, where her friend waited for her.

“Did you bring what I asked,  Jannie ?” Amber whispered as soon as she sat next to the braided haired girl.

“Here it is.” she asked, giving her a boutique bag.

Amber discreetly opened it, pulling from it a red lingerie and quickly hiding it again.

“This is perfect!” she said, landing a hand on her blushed face. “Do you think he is going to like it?”

“Sure! It is the most transparent from the catalogue.”  Jannie replied. “Who would say?  Litlle Ambie getting all hot for her boyfriend.”

“Stop talking like that, you are making me embarrassed.” Amber said.

“Oh, you weren’t embarrassed when you asked me to buy these from my mom’s store.”  Jannie teased.

“I want to compensate for my last failures with Oliver.”

“Failures? AAAH?! Don’t tell me he...”  Jannie lowered her index and made a falling sound with her mouth.

“No! No!” Amber quickly yelled. “It is just that... I haven’t been able to... you know... It is kind of hard fitting it in sometimes.”

“ Aaaah ... that is what the lube is for.”  Jannie said, seeming clarified.

“Well...” Amber sighed. “I really hope this works.”

“I hope so! Then you tell me everything! I want hot details!”

“ Ew ,  Jannie ! This is private.” Amber complained and they both laughed.

…

“Wasn’t it a wonderful movie?!” Amber asked, hopping with excitement. “I couldn’t even imagine  Voltorb would come back and help the Power guys to defeat the army of Wasps! It was so cool when...”

“ Yeaah ... You know, superhero movies are not really my kind of thing.” Oliver interrupted her while closing the room door. “I think it is kind of childish, you know?”

Amber swallowed her breath and shrugged, embarrassed.

“No! No!” he quickly said when realized she was feeling that way. “But I am glad you liked it.”

“It... it is ok.” she stuttered. “It is really kind of childish. Maybe next time we can watch an action movie or a ro...”

Amber stopped talking when she noticed Oliver hugging her from behind. His big hands came from under her shirt and quickly hopped to her voluptuous breasts, and he started shaking them up and down while kissing her neck. She could feel him getting hard when his hips locked into hers.

“Oliver... wait a moment.” she said, untangling herself from his hug.

“What is it?” he asked sounded a bit impatient.

Amber took off her clothes, revealing the appealing lingerie that shaped her curvy body, highlighting her big breasts.

“What do you think?” she asked, looking down, ashamed.

Oliver had his jaw dropped and could barely answer.

“You’re right, it is ridiculous... I’ll take it off.” she said, anxiously, trying to cover herself with the shirt.

“No! No!  Ambie !” Oliver quickly said. “It is wonderful! You are... you so hot!”

He pulled her for a kiss, taking the shirt off her hand and tossing it aside. He quickly got back to playing with her breasts and started pressing them harder and harder. This made Amber uncomfortable, but once he seemed to like it a lot, she never said anything.

He pulled to the bed and laid on top of her, still messing with her boobs. He pulled her panties aside and took his penis off his underwear, putting it on her pussy entrance.

“W... wait Oliver.” she said, a bit nervous.

“What?!” he asked, stepping back, surprised.

Amber stood up and rushed to her purse, bringing back the tube of lubricant.

“Here, so we don’t have that problem anymore.” she said, giving it to him.

“Problem?” he pondered, confused.

“You know... when it gets difficult to... to get in, you know?” she said.

“Oh! Right, right!” he answered, shrugging. “Hey... do you think with this we can... try doggy style?”

Amber nodded a bit ashamed. Until now they had only had sex with him on top. He smiled looking very excited and opened the tube.

She turned and put herself on her fours, while he rubbed the gel on his dick. He held her butt and put it on the entrance of her pussy, sliding it slowly inside. Amber felt it get all the way in in an uncomfortable way. He immediately started moving, pressing her butt cheeks strongly.

“AH! Man, this is awesome!” he exclaimed letting go a moan of pleasure.

Amber felt a twinge of pain when he started moving with even more strength and faster, but he seemed to be enjoying himself so much he just lowered her head on the pillow and stayed in silence.

Oliver went faster and faster until, suddenly, he pulled her by her hips and stopped.

He sat on the bed, puffy.

“You are delicious,  Ambie .” he said.

She sat down, shrinking her shoulders, ashamed.

“You are taking the pill, right?” he asked with an worried expression.

“Yes, yes.” she replied while standing up to go to the bathroom.

Amber closed the door and let go a sigh of disappointment. That was not how she imagined it would go. Actually, she didn’t even know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Maybe something more romantic and a little long lasting.

They had been dating for four months and every time they went out together, they had sex, but Amber always finished the night feeling insecurity, as if something was missing.

She cleaned herself up and put on her clothes.

“Oliver I...”

When she left the bathroom, Oliver was sleeping on his belly. It was always like this.

Amber kissed him on the forehead and admired him for a while. He was a very handsome young man, very athletic and people always spoke many good things of him back in campus. She felt lucky to be with him.

Silently, she left his house.

Her house wasn’t much far, a little ten-minute walk that she was taking very distracted, thinking about this night. So she didn’t notice she was being followed.

“Well, well, well.” she heard a voice from behind her.

Amber stepped back with a fright when a man blocked her path, coming from an alley. She bumped in another one, right behind her.

“What do we have here?” the first guy said, pulling her by the wrist.

“What is this?! Let me go!” she yelled, scared.

Amber got to untangle herself from him, but the other one took her by her forearm. He was very strong.

“She is hot! Look, she is from that poor people university.” the guy said.

Amber recognized their off-white uniforms. They were probably from a nearby college known for being very high class. The students were known for being snobs and very mean.

“Leave me alone!” she rampaged, pulling her arm to herself.

“How about a date, pretty?” the first guy asked, coming closer to her. “We can pay very well.”

He took his hand to her left boob and pressed it and the other pulled her face and pressed her cheeks so her lips came closer together.

“This little mouth would look delicious down my dick.” he said.

Amber pulled the first one and slapped the second’s face as hard as she could. He retreated, outraged.

“Bitch! I’m going to teach you a lesson!” he said, raising his arm to hit her.

Amber protected herself with her arms but he stopped the punch mid air, looking confused.

“Leave her alone.” a husky voice came from behind him.

It was Brian. Brian the “bad boy” from campus, he was holding the guy’s arm by his elbow and was looking very unsatisfied. He pulled him back and punched him in the guts, so strongly, the guy fell on the ground. Then, he kicked the second one between the legs, making him scream and toss himself on the floor in pain.

As soon as they could stand up, they ran away.

Amber swallowed her breath. Had she just been saved by the university delinquent?

Brian turned to the girl that stepped back, frightened. As a reply, he raised one of his eyebrows, suspicious.

“You’re welcome?” he said.

“Han? Ah! Thank you! Thank you!” she replied with a scared sob. “ Thanks for helping me.”

“Ten bucks.”

Briand extended his hand in front of her. She stared at it for a while.

“What?!” she yelled. “I don’t have money on me! I just use credit cards.” 

“Ok. So you will have to...” he licked his upper lip in a very indecent way, which made her legs tremble. “... do me a solid.”

Amber stepped back, worried. Had she just been saved to fall into the same trap?!

“Can you please buy me a snack over there?” he said, pointing to a fast-food store. “I haven’t eaten all day and I am really broke.”

“ Wha ... what? I mean... ok! Ok.”

…

Amber watched as he ate the sandwich looking very satisfied, as if it was the first time he ate in days. She was feeling nervous and confused.

“ Aaaah ...” he pronounced when he finished his soda. “Holy fuck, I was hungry.”

Brian tossed the cup on the trash and started picking on his teeth, which made her twist her face in a disgusted pout.

“What you looking?!” he asked, making her turn aside, embarrassed. “Let’s go.”

“Come again?” she questioned.

“I will walk you home.”

Amber hesitated. She wasn’t sure she wanted that guy to know where she lived.

“What? Are you afraid I steal something from you?” he asked, as if he could read her thoughts.

“No.. No way.” she replied, quickly taking her purse and standing up.

They left the store, her quietly walking with her head down, him still trying to take something from his teeth.

“You know, it is not safe to walk around alone if the only thing you can do is slap a guy on the face.” he said while they walked.

Amber shrieked herself, and sighed. She wished Oliver would take her home, but he trained a lot during the day and had classes soon in the morning, so she didn’t think it was fair making him walk her home. Also, she didn’t want him to go back alone.

“Take some self-defense classes.” Brian said, taking her off her thoughts. “Or bring a knife in that purse, I don’t know.”

Maybe that was a good suggestion. The classes, not the knife.

“Hey, can’t you speak?” he mocked.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Amber murmured. “I thought you... you...”

Brian stopped walking and stared at her with a frown.

“What?” he asked.

“I mean... back at campus you and your friends... you... my books...” her voice barely came out.

“What? Speak up, I can’t hear.”

Brian came closer in a very intimidating way.

“ Nevermind .” she said while stepping back.

“Ah, I got it.” he made a clack sound with his tongue. “You thought I would be the kind of guy that would harass you in the street,  ain’t it?”

“No, no... I...”she said while he kept coming closer.

“You thought I would rob you. Put my hands all over you.” he made a gesture mocking, as if he was going to touch her. “Hey, maybe I have a pocket knife here.”

Brian started taping his clothes, as if he was looking for a weapon.

“I am sorry, ok!” she replied, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to offend y...”

Amber froze when he actually took a pocket knife from his jacked and opened it with a twist, staring at her with a malicious smirk.

“What now?” he whispered. “I ask you to take off your clothes?”

She quickly hugged herself, but he started laughing.

“I am messing with you! Man, you should see your face.” Brian said while bending himself in laugh.

“ Wha ... what?!” Amber screamed.

“I am bad, seriously.” he said. “But I am not an asshole. I wouldn’t let some douches mess with a girl.”

He got back to walking, taking his hands to the back of his neck, the pocket knife still wielded.

“Hurry up.” he said.

Amber followed him, apprehensive.

“It’s here, isn’t it?” he said, stopping in front of her house.

She stared at him, frightened. Brian just rolled his eyes and pointed at a house a little further.

“See that normal house in your fucking normal neighborhood? I live there.” he said, annoyed. “I live there, and I always see you coming out for classes.”

“Ah... ok.” she said, taking a breath of relief. “Thank you again for helping me.”

“Meh.” he voiced, shrugging. “Just go inside already, I want to go to sleep.”

Amber quickly took her keys and got inside. Through the window of her bedroom, she saw him slowly walking to the house he had pointed and getting inside. She took a shower and got ready to sleep.

She thought about sending a message to Oliver, telling him what had happened, but she felt like it would be better not to bother him at that time.

She turned around and feel asleep.

…

Amber looked at herself on the mirror, admiring the lingerie in her body. Her big boobs well shaped by the lace, her hips highlighted in red. She had never felt so beautiful before.

“You look great.” she heard his voice coming from behind her. “I feel like doing a lot of things to you...”

His hands came softly around her hips, and Amber could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

“What kinds of things?” she asked.

One of his hands slowly came down her body, all the way to her panties, and his fingers started rubbing her clit, slowly, softly, making her moan. His other hand massaged her right breast. He started whispering obscenities on her ear.

Amber could feel her panties getting wet while his fingers moved. Her body started heating up, she was getting to her climax.

She raised her eyes to the mirror... she wanted to look at him while  cumming .

He was there, looking back at her.

Brian.

…

Amber woke up startled. Her body was wet with sweat and her legs... with something else. She was shaking and puffing.

What was that?! What kind of dream was that?!

Brian?! She barely knew him! 

BRIAN?!

Her alarm went off, giving her a fight. She needed to hurry up and get ready to go to campus. She took a shower, tied her hair, put up some make up, ate... but that dream was still in her mind. She felt a strong tingling on her belly each time she remembered the details, but quickly, she tried to step away from those thoughts.

She hushed to school. The classes would keep her busy.


	2. For the first time

“How was it?!” Jennie asked, taking her off of her mental frenzy.

“What?” Amber questioned, surprised.

“What, what? How was the night?” she insisted. “Did the lubricant work?”

Amber looked around and came closer to her to whisper.

“It was ok.” she said.

“OK?!” Jennie yelled. “This is not a good adjective for sex!”

Everyone in the library seemed to look at them for a while. Amber could feel her cheeks turning completely red.

“Ok is getting a nice grade. Getting a day off. Sex needs to be eyes rolling amazing, Amber.”  Jannie didn’t even seem to bother. “Delicious. Ah! Great! Ok? Ok is not good enough.”

“Stop it,  Jannie , I am getting embarrassed.” Amber replied, all shrunk in her chair.

“Amber, you have been  cumming , right?” Jannie asked.

“ Wha ...  whaaa ... what? This is private.” she muttered.

“ Ambie , you made me buy lubricant, nothing else is private.” was her answer.

“Well... not always.” 

Jannie stared at Amber, eyes squinted in an accusative way. Amber just let go a disappointed sigh.

“I haven’t came yet.”

“WHAT?! Four months and not even ONCE?!”

Amber felt like jumping off a window with shame.

“ Jannie ... have you ever... had sex dream?” she asked quietly.

“Almost every night.”  Jannie replied tossing her braid aside.

“It is just that... I had one, tonight. And it was so good. But... but...” Amber stopped to swallow her breath.

“BUT?”  Jannie insisted.

Amber came closer to whisper even lower.

“It wasn’t with Oliver.”

“WHAT?!” Jannie let go a huge screech. “Who?! Who?! Tell me! Girl, I didn’t know you were so sassy.”

“Hey girls!”

Amber and  Jannie jumped on their chairs, surprised by Oliver’s sudden arrival. He also stepped back.

“Boy! Don’t come around sneaking like this!”  Jannie complained. 

“Sorry.” he apologized chuckling. “It wasn’t my intention...  Heey . Can I borrow  Ambie , very quickly?”

Jannie shrugged, rolling her eyes. She never seemed to like Oliver much. So, Amber stood up and followed him.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see.” was the answer.

Amber got caught by surprise when he pulled her into the man’s restroom, and then tossed her into a cabin, closing it behind him and starting to kiss her neck in a very passionate way.

“Oliver... Hey... Oh my.” she said anxiously. “I am not supposed to be here.”

“Sorry,  Ambie .” he said while puffing. “It is just that I spent the whole morning thinking about yesterday.” he grabbed her by the hips. “You were so hot.”

She blushed as she started feeling her womb warming up.

“Oliver I...”

“Nobody will see us, I promise.” he said.

Oliver put his hands under her shirt and started playing with her boobs.

“I... its better...” she muttered.

“ Shhh ... please,  Ambie .”

He started kissing her on the back of her neck.

“It will be real quick.” he whispered.

Oliver turned her around and bent her, making Amber put her hands on the wall, so he pulled up her dress skirt and pulled down her panties.

“O...ok.” she said, putting her head down, cheeks burning red.

He took his dick and started pushing it against the entrance of her pussy, but only the head came in, she could feel it scratching. Amber let go a little moan of pain, but Oliver mistake it by pleasure.

“Oliver, it... it is not coming in.” she complained, quietly.

“Just... just make an effort. Just a little.” he said, pressing his hips harder. “Almost...”

He pushed it so hard his dick came in all at once, hitting deep on her, making her moan loudly. He started to move harshly, pressing her butt cheeks.

“Ah... so good!” he moaned.

Oliver pulled down her dress collar until her breasts popped out and started to press them, harder and harder as he moved faster. She was trying to control herself not to moan, and was getting nervous about how loudly he moaned and puffed. Also, the beating of his hips on her butt.

“AH! So good! So good!” he exclaimed, moving even faster.

“ Oli ... speak lower...”

He pressed her butt cheeks with his nails and let go a loud and satisfied moa, so he stepped back, puffing.

“Hey, you took your pill, right?” he asked while closing his pant zipper.

“Yes.” she replied while sighing.

“Ok, I’ll be going, then.” he said, kissing her cheek. “ See you later, right?”

“Yes... Let’s get an ice cream?” she asked, excitedly.

“Actually, I have to train until later today. Could you go straight to my house?”

Amber nodded, so he kissed her on her forehead and gave her a light slap on her butt.

“Love you.” he said, then left the cabin.

Amber cleaned herself and leaned against the wall, letting go a sigh of disappointment. She had already had fantasies of having sex in the campus restroom and that wasn’t even close from what she had imagined it would be.

She carefully left the cabin, checking her surroundings, then opened the sink to wash her hands. Then she felt the smell of  cigarette smoke.

“I can’t decide if, either, you are very dumb or your boyfriend is a complete asshole.”

Amber let go a yell and turned around. Brian was sitting on a closed toilet, smoking, inside a cabin right next to the one she and Oliver were. 

“I think it’s both.” he said, letting go some smoke.

“Did you... did you...” she stuttered.

Her heart skipped a beat and, for some nefarious reason, she remembered the sex dream from that morning. Her face went completely red.

Brian stood up,  cigarete in mouth, and walked towards her, leaning against the sink next to her.

“You know, having sex in the restroom is common, I hear a lot of things when I come here to smoke. This was the most depressing. Ever. Seriously.” he said, tossing the cigar butt in the sink.

“You pervert!” she exclaimed.

“Ah, no, no! I can guarantee that a shitty intercourse like that does nothing for me.” he mocked. “And, come on, you were the one having sex in the restroom. How am I the pervert?”

Amber babbled some meaningless things and turned around to leave the restroom, but Brian held her by her forearm. A she felt her whole body shiver.

“You know... I think that qualifies as rape.” he said with a serious expression.

“What?!” she asked, scared, pulling her arm back to herself.

He let go of her, and opened the sink and started washing his hands.

“Your boyfriend is an asshole that thinks only about himself. And you are being very dumb.”

“Sh... shut up. You don’t know what you are talking about.” she said, enraged. “Oliver is a great boyfriend.”

Brian started laughing, so Amber stared at him, serious, until he stopped. He clicked his tongue and said:

“Sure. Great boyfriend. Lets you go home alone, late at night... awesome.”

“Oliver trains a lot.” she replied. “He is not idle like...”

Brian stepped close to her with an intimidating smirk, and this made her swallow her last words.

“Like?” he insisted.

“I... I...” she stuttered.

“LIKE?” his voice came out harsh.

She shrunk herself, closing her eyes and putting her head down.

“The IDLE guy here will think twice before saving little dumb girls that like assholes who force sex.” 

That said, he stomped away.

Amber let go a relieved sigh, but soon was taken by a bad feeling. Rape?

…

Carring her things, Amber walked to Oliver’s house, distractedly. Her mind  swinged between her sex dream with Brian and what he had said about Oliver having raped her.

Yes... sometimes having sex with him hurt, but sure, it was not that much. Oliver was always kind to her, a good boyfriend, somebody very well spoken at the university. He wouldn’t do something like that. Brian was just being mean, trying to mess with her head.

And how much he was in her head... she couldn’t stop thinking about that damn dream.

“Hey girl. Purse, now.”

Amber jumped in place, frightened, but the red haired guy held her by her wrist. He was pointing a knife at her.

“Purse.” He repeated.

“You better give it to him.” another guy said, body full of tattoos, surrounding her by the other side.

“Rick... Pete?!” she asked. “We attend the same university.”

“So?” Rick asked, putting the knife closer to her face. 

“Stop scaring the little girl.”

Brian came from behind a wall, a cigarette between his lips and an iron pipe in his hand. The three of them were wearing high waist black pants and white shirts, their hairs pulled back with gel... those were street gang wear.

Rick let go off Amber, but kept the knife up, so Brian put it down with the pipe.

“You know her?” Pete asked.

“It’s just a dumbass from the campus. She probably  ain’t got anything.” 

Amber let down her head and held her breath.

“So... you keep walking around alone at night?” said Brian, putting the pipe on her purse. “Is there a knife there?”

“What would a knife do to help me in a situation like this?” she asked, annoyed.

“Nothing, but I would respect you a little, at least.” 

Amber looked aside, pissed.

“Hey idiots. I told you to avoid... little girls.” he said it like a straight offense to her. 

“The night is weak today.” Pete answered, shrugging.

Amber started walking, but Brian followed after and got in her way.

“I didn’t say you could go.” he said, stepping forward so she had to retreat some steps. “Where are you going?”

“None of your business.” Amber replied going around him.

“Ouch.” Rick said to Pete, and they both chuckled. “Sassy.”

“ Gonna let that pass... boss?” Pete asked.

“Shut up.” Brian said and immediately held her by her forearm.

His tone made Amber shrink.

“You’re coming with me.” he said.

“What? No! Wait!”

Brain started pulling her to the opposite direction of where she was going. She tried to protest, but she was too nervous to offer any resistance. Rick and Pete followed, whispering cynically to each other and giggling, which made her even more scared.

They took her to what seemed to be an abandoned bowling house, but when they came in, she saw herself in a quite organized and clean place, where some young man dressed like those three were smoking and drinking. She trembled under their looks. 

“Brought a snack home, boss?” one of the guys said.

“ Gonna share?” another one followed.

Brian turned to them and they immediately stood put, intimidated.

“Hey, you there, in the middle. What did I say about leaving those fucking cans around?”

He kicked a can so hard it splattered on a wall, so the guys hushed to clean that and gather the others.

“Pete, Rick, just grab some strong idiot and get back to looting.”

That said, he pulled Amber to a room that seemed to have once been a private office, but now was a small room with some beanbags and a bed.

“Sit.” he said, letting her go and pointing at the closest beanbag.

“ Wha ... what are you going to do with me?” she worriedly asked.

“Ugh, you watch too many movies. Sit the fuck down. When I am free, I’ll take you home.” he said, almost tossing her to the beanbag. “There is some soda in that fridge... beer too if you dink, and some cholate bars in that drawer.”

Amber stared at him, confused.

“You thought, again, I was  gonna rape you,  hn ?” he giggled. “I am not your boyfriend.” 

“Just... stop saying that!” she yelled and stood up.

“That I'm not your boyfriend? See, I am not interested in anything serious right no...”

“That he rapes me! Stop saying that!” she insisted, stomping closer to him.

“Just saying the truth.” he replied.

He turned around, ready to leave, but Amber grabbed his arm and started shaking him.

“It’s not true, ok?! Not true!!” she yelled in a rampage.

“ Wha ... hey, stop that.” Brian said, exasperated.

“IT IS NOT TRUE!!”

Amber stopped screaming, let down her head and started sobbing, then crying. She was remembering a time when she clearly told Oliver to stop, but he insisted so much they went ahead. She dropped on her knees, in tears.

“ Oh,fuck ...” Brian said, making a face of discomfort. “Stop crying, stop.”

He tried to make her stand up, but she tossed herself even more on the floor, making him even more uncomfortable.

“How could I let this happen?” she said amongst sobs. 

Brian massaged his temper, rolling his eyes.

“Well shit...” he said to himself.

He leant next to her and started tapping her back, gently.

“There, there. This is not your fault... he’s an asshole.”

“I am so dumb!!” she cried.

“Ugh...” he gagged. “No, you’re not... That was me, being an asshole. It’s not your fault.”

“But I like him so much.” she continued, and it seemed like she was crying even more.

“Not your fault, too.” Brian said.

“And there I was, feeling all guilty for having a sex dream with you.”

“That is.... WHAT?!”

Brian quickly stood up, stepping away a bit, while she continued crying.

“How hadn’t I seen it before? I never cum...”

“Ok, that is too much detail.” Brian said.

“It was always so difficult to come in.”

“God, help me.” Brian murmured under his breath.

“Even with lubricant it hurt.”

Brian bit his own fist, trying to ignore the things she was saying.

“I woke up from that dream, I was so wet. I had never been that wet.” she said shaking her head negatively.

“Wet? Dreaming about... me?”

When she listened to him saying that, Amber seemed to finally snap out of her own head and realize what she was saying and to whom. She covered her own mouth, ashamed, and stared at him.

Brian couldn’t help a little smirk, but as he remembered the seriousness of the situation, he put on a comprehensive face and leaned in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“These kinds of things are never easy.” he said, looking at her in the eyes. “This happens to a lot of people without them knowing it.”

Amber nodded, sobbing a little.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can tell some of my boys to beat the shit out of him.”

She shook her head in denial. 

“Listen...” he sighed. “I need to coordinate this bunch of idiots, but when I come back and you are calmer, we can talk about that, ok?” 

Amber nodded again.

He passed his hands along his hair and stood up, reassuming the delinquent pose.

“I will pretend I didn’t listen the other part.”

Amber shrunk and nodded.

He smiled and left through the door.

…

When Brian came back, Amber was sleeping on the bed. He came closer to shake her awake, but thought twice and stepped back.

“Hey, you.” 

Nothing.

“Hey, wake up.”

She was still sleeping.

Brian poked her with his index on the shoulder. Amber woke up in a jump, letting go a shriek that scared him and made him retreat with his hand on his chest.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, puffing.

“So... sorry. I... oh God.” she said.

Amber was having that same dream again. She hurried to sit down and put her dress skirt in place. What an absurd situation.

“Look I... I will take you home now, ok?” he said, extending his hand to help her stand up.

“Weren’t we... going to chat?” she asked, rubbing her hands, nervously.

“Oh... right.” he said, locking his jaw and nodding in and uncomfortable way.

He sat next to her, but not too close.

“Look, this kind of things...” he started.

“Would you have sex with me?” she asked, looking down.

“Fuck... what?!” he asked, startled.

“Would you?” she insisted, a bit more incisively.

“What kind of... fuck... what kind of question is this?” Brian wasn’t even breathing straight.

Amber sighed and forced herself to look at him. She was all blushed, but seemed to be serious and this made Brian even more shocked.

“I... I had this dream... with you. And it was so... so good.”

She dragged herself closer to him on bed and their thighs slightly touched. He stared at her with the corner of his eyes, suspicious.

“It would be... Like a revenge on Oliver. Having sex with someone while we are still together.”

Brian lifted his hand to his forehead and growled, irritated. He seemed to be having a discussion with himself.

“No... I don’t think I should.” he said and stood up abruptly, making her fall a little to the side. 

“Wh... why?” she asked, surprised.

“Because I won’t risk you getting all ‘in love’. I can’t do with a girl like you.” he shook his hand in denial.

“Like... like me? Like what?” Amber stood up.

“Nerdy... Nice... a good little girl.” he said in a cynic way.

“You say like those are bad things.” she replied, bitterly.

“They are for me.” Brian said. “You know what I do with people like you in college?”

“Bulling.”

“ Uugh ... I was  gonna say... yeah, ok, that works.” he growled once again.

Amber put down her head and let go a crying moan.

“Ok... If you don’t want to...” she sobbed.

She abruptly stomped to the door.

“Let’s just go.” she said, angrily twisting the door handle.

Brian bumped the door as soon as she opened it. She looked up at him, surprised and a bit intimidated.

“I WANT to, I just think it’s better if we don’t. You don’t need to get all offended.” he said.

“I am not offended.” her tone of voice said otherwise.

“After all... why me?” he asked letting go a short laugh. “Girls like you don’t like guys like me.”

“You keep saying ‘girls like you this, girls like you that’” she mocked and he seemed a bit amused by it. “What do you even know about me?!”

He chuckled, looking aside and started walking towards her. This made her step back.

“You leave home earlier to get to campus soon a study. You go to the supermarket every Friday with your ‘granny’ with who apparently you live alone. You have horrendous hairless cat, you like wearing superhero T Shirts and these frilly dresses...” he shook the skirt of her dress making her let go a gag of surprise. “Because you have this... this fucking nice body, but you behave like you don’t.” each information he said, he took a step closer, making her retreat. “... you don’t pay much attention around and you date a fucking random moron just because social convention says you look nice together.”

“Ho... how...”

Amber saw herself stuck between him and the wall. 

“I am your neighbor, remember?” he said.

She looked away from him and hugged her arms.

“I... I look pathetic from your point of view.”

Brian stepped back, a bit apprehensive.

“I didn’t mean that.” he said looking sorry for having her feel bad.

“Right. You’re right. A guy like you would be with someone like me...” she whispered.

“Hey...”

“Maybe I do deserve a guy like Oliver...”

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled her chin up.

“Stop this drama.” he said. “I think you are nice. You are a nice  gir ... young woman. This is exactly why I don’t get it. Why do you want to have sex with me?”

Amber suddenly pulled his shirt up and pointed at his abs, so he quickly pulled it back and stepped away.

“Holy fuck...” he muttered, going all the way to the other side of the room.

“If you can press me against this wall, I can pull up your shirt!” she started following after him, while he walked around to avoid her. “I am not asking you to date me! I  wanna fuck, you get it?!” he kept trying to avoid her, but she kept following his steps. “FUCK!!! FUUCK! I want to fuck, and cum! And roll my eyes because I will cum so good that...”

“Fuck it.”

Brian turned around grabbing her by her hips and lifted her to the nearest wall, locking his lips on hers in an intense kiss that she immediately responded. He passed his warm hands all over her tights until he got to her butt cheeks and started massaging them. Meanwhile he twisted his tongue over hers, bit her inferior lip and got back to putting his tongue up her mouth. Amber quietly moaned with delight. 

“You  wanna cum? I’ll make you cum.” he whispered, pulling her from the wall and tossing her in a beanbag.

Brian pulled her dress collar so strongly that the buttons just burst and scattered on the floor. She was about to complain, but he started licking her neck so nicely, she just tossed her head back and moaned. He went through all her chest, the tongue full of saliva. He pulled her bra with only one pull and tossed it aside.

Brian pulled slowly her boobs together and started licking them, sucking softly on her nipples, spinning his tongue on them. Amber squirmed thrilled, but he followed her, and even locked her hips with his legs so she wouldn’t scape it.

“You have a nice taste.” he whispered, licking his own lips.

Brian pulled off her dress from her legs and then, her panties, tossing both aside and opening her legs with a slide of his hands on her legs. 

“Let’s see how it is down here.”

“Wait!” Amber squealed.

Brian stepped back on his knees and put his hands up.

“I never... This, I never...” she stuttered.

“Damn, that shitty guy.” he growled shaking his head negatively, so he landed his hands on the insides of Amber’s tights. “You’re  gonna like it. Can I?”

She nodded and he leaned between her legs. His tongue came from down, up, making her let go a moan of confusion and pleasure.

“I said you were going to like it.” he said, then started moving his tongue around the lips of her pussy, sucking on them slightly.

He put his tongue inside of her a few times, playing of twisting it there and, then, came all the way up to her clit.

“Oh, my...” she quietly voiced.

“Calm down, I’m just getting started.”

He started circling it, and she squirmed so hard, he had to pull her back. He kept at it for a while, the started to slide his soft tongue on it, shaking his head. Amber started to moan loudly, her legs almost closing on his head.

Brian let go a satisfied chuckle and started pressing one of her legs, and with the other hand he slowly slid in one of his fingers moving it to himself, in a sign of “come on”, while he kept licking and sucking gently on her clit.

“AH! I... I will...” she moaned.

“Will you?” he giggled, still resting his tongue on her clit.

She started voicing meaningless things, moaning and puffing while squirming. She trembled whole and her legs contracted and stretched, her chest came a bit up. She let go many moans of pleasure.

Brian only stopped when she got completely soft on the beanbag.

He stared at her while licking his wet lips, then cleaned them with the back of his hand. Amber shivered with the scene. He looked so handsome.

“So... did you cum “good”” he asked in a sassy way.

Amber nodded, she could barely speak. So she saw him leaning with his face in front of her, with his arms stretched, a smile on his face.

“Did I make you cum good, Amber?”

Her name on the husky sound of his voice made her look aside, feeling her body heat. He pulled gently her face back, so she nodded at him. He lifted his chin in a questioning gesture.

“Ye... yes.” she replied a bit ashamed.

“Want some more?” he asked.

“I... I do...”

“Do you?” he chuckled.

She shook her head so quickly that he smiled and slowly laid on her, until their lips touched. This time, he kissed her slowly, moving his lips widely.

“Wait here, I’ll get a condom.” he whispered.

He stood up while taking off his shirt, revealing his well-shaped body. He had some scars, probably from getting into trouble or fights, but Amber found it extremely sexy. 

Brian noticed her looking with hands on her red face and smiled, letting her admire him for a while, then, he went to a drawer in the bedroom, searching for a condom. She looked at him doing it until he found it. He held it with his mouth while opening his pants zipper and then he took his hard dick off it. It was a bit bigger than Oliver’s, so she got a bit apprehensive.

He came back with the condom on and slowly kneeled on de beanbag, her hips between his legs.

“Can I eat this pussy?” he softly asked.

“It... is kind of big...”

He giggled and took his fingers down her pussy, bringing them back up, wet with her shine lube.

“You’re really wet, it’s  gonna come in easy.” he whispered, laying on her, and she could feel him hard on her belly. “But I can put in just half of it, if it makes you feel better.” he sucked on his fingers and she felt like she was drooling to that scene.

“Ok... but if it hurts, you’ll stop?” she whispered.

“You just say it.” he whispered back at her.

Brian put his dick on the entrance of her pussy, and Amber felt it deliciously sliding in. She let go a little moan that made him smile in a malicious way.

“That sounded nice.” he said.

He pulled it back until half of it was out, then pressed it back slowly. She repeated the sound and embraced his neck, pulling him closer to her.

“Fells nice?” he asked, she was loving all this whispering.

“Yes... yes...” she answered.

He started to repeat that slow movement until he started to moan too.

“You’re tight.” he said.

“Tell me more...” she begged.

“Wow... ok...” Brian bit his own lip and looked up, thinking about what to say next. “You’re really hot. I always thought so... but I had never imagined how delicious it would be to fuck you like this.”

“Does it feel nice?” she asked, her face was all blushed and he was enjoying it.

“Very much so... but it can get better.”

Brian stood up and reached for her to follow him. She did it, and he sat down in her place, looking at her with his head bent a little to the side and he made a sign with his hand for her to come. Amber kneeled on top of him and slowly lowered her hips over his erect dick. Brian moaned amongst his locked teeth.

“Ah, yeah... now I can look at this hot body of yours. Bounce for me, come on.”

Amber started moving up and down, slowly, leaning her hands on his chest, Brian looked at her making sassy pleasure expressions that were starting to make her go wild. She felt so teased by it that she looked aside.

“ Heey , look at me.” he complained.

“I can’t, you’re too handsome.”

He laughed at it, seemingly very satisfied and took his hands to her butt cheeks.

“I like your style.” he muttered.

Brian started helping her move on his lap. As they started to speed up the movement, their moans and puffs started getting more intense.

He started massaging her clit with his middle finger, making her bend towards him, in pleasure.

“Come on, cum for me.” he whispered to her. “Cum.”

“More... more!” she murmured amongst moans.

He started moving his hip up to help her, and she intensely bounced on his lap.

“ Uhg ... fuck... If you keep going like this, I’m going to cum first.” he said. “Slow down, slow down...”

As a reply, Amber hugged his neck and started moving even harder.

“Oh sh...  ahh ... shit.” he moaned.

Brian bent his head back and pressed Amber’s legs, letting go a muffled moan, so he let go and slid down the beanbag, puffing deeply.

Amber stood up and watched him take off the condom full of cum and tie it, putting it aside. So, she turned around to chase her clothes, but he felt him hold her leg and almost stumbled.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To put my clothes on?” she replied a little uncertain.

“Oh, we’re not done here.” he said, pulling her back to himself, all the way up his face. “Come on princess, sit on my face.”

“What? No I... this way I’ll...”

“You’ll cum really nice, come on.”

Amber bent down, cautiously, but he pulled her up his face, gently pressing her butt cheeks. He started kissing her pussy, putting his tongue inside of her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He made delighted sounds, as if he was really enjoying himself. She could hear him swallowing her lube with his saliva, that made her even more excited.

She couldn’t tell how long that lasted, but as soon as she came, it seemed like a delicious eternity. Amber practically fell from top of him to the floor and spread herself, sighing in delight.

Brian cleaned up his face with his hands, smacking his lips with a sound of pleasure.

“Enjoyed it? Was that what you wanted?” he asked, turning to her from the beanbag.

She just nodded.

“Ok. I’m going to take a piss, put on your clothes so we can go.” he said.

Amber made an affirmative sound and watched him leave the room. She sat down and felt some tears coming up her eyes, then started sobbing.

She had cheated on Oliver and that was so good. She had never felt so well, but now a guilty party was forming in her head. What would he say if he found out? Would he be mad? Sad? What would people say around the campus?!

“Damn it.” Brian said as soon as he came back and saw her crying. “That was what I was afraid of... regretted it, didn’t you?”

“I... I cheated on him.” she sobbed.

“Wasn’t it great, though?”

“Ye... yes, but... but how will he react?” she said, worriedly.

“Will you tell him?” Brian let go a bothered grunt and stepped close to her. “If you tell, pleas emphasize how much better I fuck.”

Brian helped her stand up and look for her clothes. He gave her the panties and then, realized the top of her dress was all ripped, so he took off his shirt and put it on her. She was still sobbing quietly.

“Let’s go.” he said while putting on a jacket and zipping it up.

She followed him, head down, sobbing the entire way and blabbing her confusion to herself. When they arrived her house, he stopped her and put his index under her chin, lifting up her face so she looked at him.

“You bother me... a lot.” he said, looking her in the eyes.

“S... sorry.” she replied.

“But... this was one of the best fucks I’ve ever had. So, thank you.”

That said, he softly kissed her on the lips. 

Before she could react, he turned her around and pushed her in the direction of the house door. Amber felt her face getting hot, the heartbeat increased.

“Good luck in that guilt trip of yours.” he said, leaving towards his house.

Amber took her hands to the lips. 

She suddenly didn’t feel like crying anymore.


	3. I want again

“Amber! Hello!”

Jannie's voice took Amber from her daydream. For a week now she couldn’t concentrate, unable to stop thinking about those intense pleasure moments.

“You’ve been so weird.”  Jannie complained. “Lend me a pencil, please.”

Amber gave  Jannie the pencil and got back into thinking about Brian.

The next day she had received a message from Oliver. He was worried, asking why she hadn’t showed up to his house. She had completely forgotten about it. 

So, Amber went to visit him, certain she would break up with him, but she was received with a bonbon box and a silver ring: an official date proposal. She started crying because she felt so confused about it. She was happy, somehow, because she had always dreamed of something like it, and a fair share of her heart was still occupied by Oliver. 

She ended up accepting it and to celebrate, he took her to a fancy restaurant and they had a very romantic dinner with candle lights. He treated her so nicely and said so many romantic and nice things she remembered that she really liked him. That made her feel very guilty.

When they got to her house, they had sex, as always. It didn’t hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable, and very disappointing.

“O... Oliver. Could you take me home today?” she asked when they finished.

“Sure! Anything for you,  Ambie .” he replied.

Halfway, Amber froze for a while, startled.

“What is it,  Ambie ?” Oliver asked, his arm over her shoulder.

“It... its nothing.” she stuttered.

Brian was smoking in a corner, leaning on a wall. He barely seemed to notice them, not even a small glance when they walked by.

Since then, Amber felt bad. She hadn’t seen him anymore and their night together seemed like a distant dream.

She asked stood up and left the class to go to the restroom, didn’t even hear  Jannie calling her to ask what she was going to do. She was lost in her daydreams when she smelled cigarette smoke. When Amber realized, she had entered the male’s restroom and was slowly pushing the cabin’s door.

“Wrong restroom, kitty cat.” Rick said, putting out his cigarette on the wall.

“Sorry, I am just leaving!” she exclaimed, ashamed. 

“Wait up, babe.” he held her arm, making her let go a gasp of surprise. “You’re after Brian, right?”

Amber swallowed her breath noticing there was no way to deny it, but she also didn’t want to admit it out loud.

“He’s on the terrace.” he said, letting her go and opening a sink to wash his hands. “Please, give him a nice treat  ‘cause I can’t stand him all stressed out anymore.”

Amber nodded, clumsily, and discretely left the restroom. She could swear she was in the path back to the classroom, but in a flash, she was opening the door for the terrace. A girl, buttoning up her shirt, almost bumped into her and they stared at each other, both blushed.

“Sorry I...” Amber started.

“No! No! HAHAHA! No!” she nervously replied. “I am not here; you didn’t see a thing.”

And then, she went around Amber and left running.

He fucked many girls... of course. After all, he was a good-looking guy, a delinquent. Delinquents were kind of “a thing” among people, right?

“Did you come here just to cock-block me?”

His voice made her shiver. She felt her womb tingle at the exact moment she turned to him.

“I don’t know what I am doing here.” she said, quickly turning around. “But I am leaving.”

“Kudos on the ring, by the way.” Brian said. “What’s written on it? Dumbass and asshole forever?”

Amber turned to him, enraged. He was leaning against the terrace grid, his clothes looking messy, the shirt halfway open. He smoked in a careless way.

“Apparently, I came here to you can mock on me... again.” she complained, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t need to make any efforts, you do it to yourself.” he replied.

Amber locked her jaws trying to hold some tears and once again, turned to go away.

“I want my shirt back.” he said, as she opened the door.

“You ruined my dress, I won’t be giving that back to you.” Amber didn’t even turn to him while answering.

“That is a gang uniform. If someone sees you around with that, you  gonna get your pretty ass beaten up.” he said.

“No problem. I use it as a pajama.” she shrugged.

“He... are you going to smell it while jacking off?” he said, letting go a little chuckle.

“Maybe.”

He gasped on the cigarette smoke as that was not the answer he was expecting. She had now turned to him, and gotten closer, staring at him with furious eyes.

“Actually, I did it already.” she said moving towards him and Brian stepped back. “And then I did it again and I thought about that moment you were blowing me... each single moment until now.”

“Hey, calm down.” he said amongst a laugh and a cough.

“I want it again.” Amber said, taking her hands to her shirt’s button and starting to open it up. “Do it again, please.”

Brian watched her taking off the shirt and stare at him with  glimmery eyes. He tossed his cigarette aside and got closer to her.

“Sorry, no. You’re  gonna be crying after.” he said, pulling her shirt back on and starting to close it on top of her breasts.

“I won’t, I promise.” she said, stopping his hands and pulling the shirt back down. “I will do just like that girl. When we’re done, I’ll just go away.”

Brian giggled and said:

“I really doubt that.”

“I will. I promise.” she insisted.

“Nah, you’re not the kind of girl who hooks up on a terrace.” he shook his head, looking aside. “Just stop this little theater already.”

“You don’t know what kind of girl I am.” Amber replied, holding her shirt down and pressing her arms to each other so her breasts would pop up.

“A little prick that dates a guy that fucks really badly.”

Brian pushed her forehead with his index and went around her, intending to leave the terrace.

“What do you have to do with that?!” she exclaimed, pulling her shirt back up and stomping her feet, outraged.

“Nothing.” he turned back to her and shrugged.

“So what’s stopping you? You can’t handle it twice on the same day?!” she mocked.

“Hey, chose your words wisely, I still have that knife here.” he replied a bit displeased.

“You’re too good for me, right?!” she said with a growl. “I’ll just go back to my mediocre fucks with Oliver, then.”

Amber bumped into him on her way out, but he pulled her back by the shirt’s collar and pushed her against the grid.

“You say too much shit. I feel like biting your tongue off.” Brian said leaning into her.

Amber showed her his tongue in a childish gesture, but he just put it inside his mouth and started ferociously kissing her. She embraced his neck and corresponded it, her heartbeat pulsing hard, her body completely hot. She had been wishing for that for days.

“Ok, there is one condition.” he said while pulling her skirt up and putting down her panties. “You’ll let me lick whatever I want.”

Amber nodded and observed him kneel down in front of her. His tongue went straight to her clit and she let go a small moan, leaning on the grid and contracting her shoulders. She felt him explore her with his tongue just like that day, squirming in pleasure. When she was very close to  cumming , he stepped back, licking his own lips as he always did.

“What?!” she complained.

“ Shhh ...” he replied, grabbing her by the hips and turning her around.

Brian bent her until her butt was all up, then knelled down again.

“No, wait!” she gasped.

“You agreed to it.” he said.

“But...”

“If I stop now, I am never doing it again.” he seriously said to her. “Plus, relax. This is going to be good.”

Amber turned her face around and hid it between her arms in the grid. She was all red, and felt her whole body vibrating.

“Ok, go on...” she shyly said.

Brian’s tongue slid up her ass, wet and warm and she felt her legs waken. He started licking around her asshole while massaging her clit with his fingers and penetrating her pussy with two others. That made her feel so overwhelmed with pleasure she started sliding down, her body shaking, an orgasm coming closer. When she came, she was leaning on her elbows, butt up and knees on the floor.

But he kept massaging her clit and slid a finger inside her ass. She put her face between her arms and almost let go a scream of delight when he slowly started moving it.

“Stop, I came already.” she murmured.

“You can do it again.” he chuckled. “But ok, I’ll stop.”

“DON’T!”

She heard him laugh and this made her feel both hot and a bit mad at him.

“This is very nice tasting ass you have here. You should let me eat it someday.” he said, snapping his tongue.

She muttered something but the sound was muffled by her arms. He could only hear her moaning.

“Cum again for me, I  wanna see it.” he whispered.

Amber let go a puff and tried to hold herself, but the pleasure was so intense she let go a rapt shriek.

“ Aaah ... I like this.” he said, slapping her butt cheek softly. “If only I had a condom here... look at this.” Brian passed two of his fingers on her pussy and licked the lube that stuck on them. “Ready to serve.”

Brian lifted her panties back up and put down her skirt, so, he stood up, tiding up his own clothes. She sat down to catch her breath, her relaxed body could barely stand up.

She buttoned up her shirt and stood up, walking in the direction of the door to leave, as she said she would.

“I am here often.” she heard his voice coming from behind, followed by a lighter click. “Not very usually accompanied. Today was an exception.”

Amber turned to him from her shoulders.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked.

“So you can give me back my shirt.” was the answer, followed by a cynic chuckle.

She grunted and left by the door.

…

Leaning on Oliver’s chest, Amber could barely pay attention to the sitcom they were watching. He thoughts were way up there terrace, on Brian’s tongue movements.

“What a nice episode!” Oliver exclaimed, forcing her back to reality.

“Ye... yeah. Really good.” she clumsily said, putting the popcorn aside. “It is getting a bit late. Can you take me home?”

“Ah... again...” he muttered. “Sure. But how about we go to my room first?”

“I... I am not in the mood today.” she said.

“Today, too?” he asked.

His tone was a bit rude, but as he saw Amber shrinking herself with discomfort, he changed it to a soft and worried one.

“Are you ok,  Ambie ?” he whispered, hugging her by her hips and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Is there anything happening?”

“No... No. It’s nothing.” she replied, smiling at him.

“Ok, then. Let’s go. I’ll take you home.” he tickled her.

While he stood up and took the popcorn bowl to the kitchen, Amber reflected a bit. There had been more than a week she was denying him sex. He seemed to be very annoyed by it.

“Hey  Oli ... what if we tried something new?” she said, standing up and hugging him by the side of his hips. “Could you... could you do me oral sex?”

“Wow, of course  Ambie !” he excitedly said, hugging her back and filling her cheeks with kisses. “I’ll lick all around you.”

Amber anxiously looked at the roof. Nothing that Oliver did under those sheets felt right: inconsistent movements, his tongue was too hard, all the wrong places. She even tried to guide him but he just went back to doing things wrong. They had been on that for too much time now and that was giving her agony. He seemed impatient, too.

“ Ambie ... I don’t think you like this.” he said, coming from under the sheets.

“Yeah...” she rolled her eyes, a bit stressed. “I don’t think so.” 

“Let’s just do it as always?” he asked.

“Let’s...”

That ended up being more disappointing than usual.


	4. I'm not a good guy

Amber let go a sigh. There had been three weeks since she the last time she saw Brian. She pressed the ba g with his shirt on her hands, trying to decide if it would be worth it doing that.

She gathered all the courage she could and pushed the terrace’s door.

There he was, leaning on the grid and looking at the sky whil e smoking. He seemed tranquil, but had a patch on his forehead and a bit of a black eye he could probably had gotten in a fight. He was still looking handsome, though. Actually, she even thought it to be kind of sexy. 

Brian looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t even bother saying anything, he just went back to watching the sky.

“Your shirt.” Amber said, extending the bag to him.

“Thanks.” he replied, but didn’t even get it.

She stood put with arms extended for a while, until they started shaking.

“Just leave it there.” he said.

“I... I want again.” she whispered, opening her hands and letting the package drop with a soft bump on the floor.

“Man, do you think I am some kind of prostitute or something?” he asked turning to her and letting go the smoke of his cigarette. “Because if so, you better start paying me.”

“How much?” Amber asked.

“Fuck!” he said, surprised. “I am joking. I didn’t mean that.”

“Here. I have condoms.” she said taking some off her purse. “You can even eat my ass if you want to, it’s clean. Just... do it again, please.”

Brian stared at her, startled. She looked at him firmly, even though she was clearly shaking with blushed cheeks.

“Did you lose your mind? I am not going to eat your ass in the terrace of campus.” he said, taping the hand she was holding the condoms.

“Yes. I lost my mind.” she replied. “Please, Brian. I need this, I am going nuts. My grades have even fallen, I can only think about this. I have been so weird to Oliver...”

“Ask him to do it.” he mocked.

“It was awful!” she replied right away. “I could only think about what you did. You... you... you are too good.”

Brian let go an annoyed grunt and tidied his hair with one of his hands.

“What the fuck did I get myself into.” he muttered. “Meet me behind campus when you leave.”

That said, he left the terrace, leaving her alone. He didn’t even get the shirt.

…

Amber was apprehensive. The lights of campus were already being turned off and nobody was around anymore. Everything seemed very dangerous and not a single sign of Brian. She had been waiting quite a while.

Maybe he was just toying her and he wouldn’t come. She felt stupid for falling for it, but she couldn’t find the courage to leave.

Then, she saw a figure coming from behind the campus wall and felt her heartbeat excitedly increase. But it was Pete, wearing his gang suit.

“How are you doing, kitty cat?” he asked, coming closer in an intimidating way. “Boss is busy, I came to get you instead.”

He walked with her in silence until they arrived the old bowling house where she had sex with Brian the first time. When they got in, the ambient was completely changed: Lights were dim, there was an uncomfortable silence while all those guys were gathered in a circle near the alley, to which Pete took her. 

They opened space so they could go all the way near the middle of it. Amber put her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide open with fear.

In the middle of the circle, a young man was tied up, kneeled, and his face was covered in blood. Brian stood in front of him holding that metal pipe. The guy was wearing lather clothes all ripped from the beat he had been taking, which was probably the uniform from another gang. Brian had blood sprouted all over his white shirt and was wearing a jacket above his shoulders. His stare was frightening.

“Beg.” his husky voice ordered while he  spined the pipe in his hand.

“Fuck you, motherfucker!” the guy said, spitting blood in his shoes.

Amber retreated when she saw Brian kick him in the face right away, so strongly she saw a tooth flying off his mouth, away from the circle. She bumped into Pete, who made her get back to the place she was standing.

Brian grabbed the guy by his hair and kicked his stomach many times, so, he tossed him aside. He felt almost by Amber’s feet. She started to hyperventilate.

When he came to drag the guy back, Brian stared at her for a brief moment, enough to make her legs tremble, then, he pulled him to the center of the circle and kicked him many times, hitting him once with the pipe.

“Tell your stupid boss that, next time I find some of you hanging in my area, I’ll send them back without a hand.” Brian said, stepping on the guys crotch. “And then I’ll finish your whole gang.”

Amber tried to put her hands in front of her eyes, but Pete made her put them down, right in time to see Brian crush the guy’s testicles with his heavy boot ankle. The guy let go a huge scream that almost caused her to pass out. 

Two members of the gang dragged him out while the others disbanded around the alleys. When the lights came back on, Amber noticed that even Brian’s face was full of squinted blood.

He stepped towards her, with that terrifying look.

“Come on.” he said, pulling her by the wrist. “Take a good look.”

He pulled her to the exact place where the guy was and showed all the blood scattered. She put her hands in front of her mouth with a sick feeling in her stomach.

“Put her in my room.” he ordered to Pete.

Pete pulled her to the office/room, he took her purse from her and tossed her there. She heard the click of the door locking behind her.

Amber sat down on the bed, her legs shaking with fright. The scene seemed to go through her mind all over again, Brian’s scary look staring at her while dragging that guy by his feet.

She waited, worried about what would happen next. A while after, Brian came in the room.

His hair was wet and he was clean, wearing a new shirt. But he still had that frightening posture. 

He locked the door behind him.

“Now you get it?” he asked, coming close to the bed. “I am not a nice guy. This is my routine almost every week. Coordinating this fucking gang of delinquents, stealing from nice people, beat some motherfucker to the ground.”

Amber shrunk, in silence.

“Little, nice, innocent girls don’t hook up with bloodthirsty delinquents.” he said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Not even if it is to cheat on her boyfriend.”

She put down her head.

“I’ll take you home now, and you are going to leave me alone. Ok?” he said, reaching to help her stand up from the bed.

“I’m scared.” she muttered.

“Of course you are.”

“That... that... for a moment there, I wanted to be that guy by your feet.” she looked up biting her lower lip. “Completely at the mercy of your will.”

“Come again?!”

Amber held Brian’s hand and pulled him over her on bed. He fell on top of her still giving her a skeptic stare.

She slowly put his hand on her neck and took hers to his crotch, slowly pressing his dick over the pants. Brian let go an outraged gasp and glanced from it to her face. She was so blushed and her eyes were shining with desire. She looked very fragile like that.

“Let me be your girl.” she whispered, lost in some kind of fantasy. “Do anything to me. To satisfy you after a long day...”

“You’re crazy...” he said leaning his face towards her. “What else?”

“I want to give it to you here, after you “beat some motherfucker to the ground”... I want to give it to you in the terrace of campus, or in the restroom when you take a smoking break. Then, in return, you do to me what my stupid boyfriend can’t.”

“Hm... you  wanna be my girl? And you want me to be your lover?” he asked, seemingly very teased.

Amber nodded.

“You’ll have to see me spank some guys very frequently.” he slid his hand between her tights and softly pressed her neck.

“I don’t care.” she replied while rubbing his dick and balls over his pants.

“You’ll have to skip classes with me.” he bit her ear tenderly.

“Ok...”

“And, pay me some snacks.”

Amber laughed and agreed while his face came closer to her and he started licking her lips. They started kissing and she opened his pants zipper, pulling out his hard dick, rubbing it up and down with her right hand. He slid his hand under her skirt and put his fingers in her pussy from the side of her panties. She was already very wet.

They kissed for a long time while masturbating each other, until he stepped back and passed is thumb on her lower lip.

“I could use this mouth.” he said, pulling her with him to one of the beanbags.

Brian sat and Amber kneeled in front of him. She held the base of his dick and, while looking at him in the eyes, started licking it, her saliva streaming all the way down its size and her chin. He gasped in delight, putting one of his hand on her head and rubbing her hair gently. 

Amber put the head of his dick on her mouth and surrounded it with her tongue, so started moving her head up and down, swallowing it the way she could. He stared with a smirk, impressed that she was still looking him deep in the eyes. Sure, she seemed embarrassed, but it looked like she was enjoying it. And the sound of his dick getting in and out her mouth was making him harder.

“You  gonna make me cum like this.” he said.

She took it off his mouth but kept it open, breathing heavily while showing him her tongue full of saliva. She licked her lips like he did when he  blowed her and as a reply, he bit his lip and smiled. 

“Cum here.” she said passing her finger on the lips.

“Ah... with pleasure.” he replied, taking his hands to his neck and sliding down the beanbag, in a relaxed pose.

Amber put the head of his dick on her mouth again and slowly descended her head until half of it was in. Then a bit more, and more.

“AH, I can’t believe this...” he said letting go a long moan. “This is fucking great.”

Amber stopped when she got to its base, she wanted to swallow it whole, but she couldn’t go any deeper. She pressed her eyes closed letting go a tear of effort, and tried once again, but he held her neck and pulled up her chin making her look at him.

“Until there is good enough.” he said, cleaning the tear from her cheek. “It’s awesome. Don’t force it.”

Amber nodded and swallowed a few times and sucked at it, watching him roll his eyes in pleasure, then pulled her head back until his dick came out.

“You didn’t pass as someone who could do such a nice blow job.” he said while cleaning her chin.

“I have already done this a lot.” she replied. “I told you... you don’t know anything about me.”

“Seems like it...” he said, petting her head.

Amber went back to sucking on him while masturbating him with her hands, rubbing his dick and testicles with a massage. Sometimes she lowered down to it and sucked them too. Brian moaned and slightly pulled her hair with pleasure.

She felt his cum sliding to her throat and a bit came out of her mouth by the side of her lips. She pulled it back and swallowed it all, making an exaggerated sound of delight and opening her mouth to show him it was empty.

“ Fuuuck ... My dick almost came up again.” he said raising his brows, impressed.

She smiled, satisfied.

“Did you cum “good”?” she asked leaning her head on her shoulder, like mocking on him.

“Funny girl.”

Brian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, tossing her on the bed with her legs open. She giggled while he tickled and kissed her neck, undressing her quicker than she could imagine, until he started lowering down his head, licking her belly, then her tights and his face went deep between her legs. 

Amber rolled her eyes and slid down the bed moaning with satisfaction, she wanted that so bad. He moved his tongue slowly, his hands pressing her tights with excitement to see her squirm so much. She wasn’t even trying to stop herself from moaning like the other times, she just gave herself to that moment. All the right twists with his soft and warm tongue, circling and massaging her clit all the way to a delicious orgasm.

He held her legs that shook trying to make him get away from her when she came and kept going until He felt satisfied, noticing that she was not moving anymore. 

She turned aside, puffy, spasm of the orgasm still coming from her womb and taking her body. Brian laid next to her and for a while, they stayed there only listening to each other’s heavy breath.

“Let’s eat something?” he broke the silence. “You pay.”

Amber giggled and nodded, sitting in the bed while tiding up her hair. Brian admired her doing so and also, when she stood up to pick her clothes. 

“What?” she asked when she realized he was staring. “Is there anything weird on me?”

“I’m just noticing how beautiful you are.” he said, sitting in bed and zipping up his pants. “I had always thought you were hot, but now I noticed how beautiful you are.”

Amber blushed, putting her head down with a discreet smile. Brian stood up and pulled her by the arm, so they left the room.

They ate their sandwiches in silence, but looking at each other with complicity, then, he walked her home.

“So... See you tomorrow?” she asked a bit worried.

“If you want to fuck.” he shrugged.

“See you tomorrow.” she said, coming closer to him and kissing him on the cheek.

She stepped back to get into her house, but he pulled her back by the waist and pressed her body against his. He looked at her deep in the eyes, then gave her a long and tight kiss.

When he let her go, Amber was all red and dizzy.

He watched her get inside all trembling and let go a satisfied sigh.


	5. The boss' girl

The weeks went by insanely for Amber. 

She met Brian in the morning in the terrace and they had sex for hours. She just couldn’t get tired of letting him throw her against the grid and kiss her whole.  Somedays he tossed her on the floor and fucked her intensely on the concrete. They were almost caught twice, but he was very perceptive and always noticed when someone was coming out to the terrace, so he pulled her behind the water tank. Once he simply continued to blow her while some people had lunch right on the other side. 

Another day she had gone to the restroom and, when she was washing her hands, he pulled her inside a cabin by surprise and only let her get out of there when he made her cum twice.

By surprise, also, he grabbed her in the library, in an empty session. They didn’t get to have sex, but they exchanged so many hot kisses she thought she would hit climax just by that.

Sometimes she visited Oliver or they went out on dates that always ended up with them in his room, him above her pressing her boobs and moving his hips without thinking. Amber didn’t even pretend to like it anymore, she just stared at the roof and thought about her moments with Brian. She even got wet with the thought of cheating on Oliver and him not even realizing it.

“Ah, you’re so delicious,  Ambie .” Oliver almost always said when he finished.

“Ok, I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow.”

She quickly dressed up and hushed to meet Brian at the bowling house.

By start, he barely received her, busy coordinating his gang. Amber just stayed seated in one of the alley’s couches and observed the movement. Basically, the guys played fighting against each other, drunk and smoked, talking about random things. Some of them even played some bowling or pool.

Until a day two guys started feeling unease about her.

“What does this bitch keep doing here?” one of them loudly growled, he was clearly drunk.

“Waiting to fuck with the boss.” the other replied and they both laughed.

“Oh, it’s a private bitch. Maybe I can get some like this, too?” he mocked.

Amber shrunk in the couch feeling uncomfortable. Pete and Rick, who were playing pool in a table not so far, turned to them and then glanced at each other, amused. 

“She’s pretty hot.” the guy said. “Maybe boss could share her with us, too.”

“What do you mean, too?” the other asked. 

“She has a boyfriend, a dude that plays basketball in their university.”

“Damn it, boss! She’s not even an exclusive bitch?” he mocked.

Amber stood up, annoyed, ready to leave, but Brian appeared from her side and pushed her back to the couch, then, he sat by her side, arm around her shoulders, in an intimidating pose. He put a metal pipe on his lap.

He snapped his fingers and Pete and Rick grabbed them by the hair and dragged them all the way to the couch, tossing them by Amber’s feet.

“Did I just hear you saying shit about my girl?” Brian asked with a cynic smirk.

“Of course not, boss!” one of them exclaimed.

“Amber?” Brian asked turning his head slightly towards her. “Where these dorks bothering you?”

She watched as they shook their heads, terrified, one of them even joining his hands together, begging at her. Amber turned to Brian and nodded.

He sweetly smiled at her and kissed her lips for a while, then, stood up, hitting the pipe on the palm of his hand. He beat the guys so intensely one of them started crying, begging an apology.

Brian tossed them on their knees in front of Amber and forced them to look at her, pulling them by their hair.

“First, you’ll ask... beg, for my girl to forgive you. IF she forgives you, you’ll spend the rest of this fucking night and all the days she come here LICKING the floor she steps on.” 

Both of them started to bow at her, begging Amber for forgiveness. She looked from them to Brian, who sweetly stared at her, hands in hips, as if he was asking if that was enough. She nodded.

One of them kissed her shoes, so relieved he was. She pulled her foot back, surprised. For the rest of that night they were all over her, offering food, beer and even a foot massage, that she  annoyedly refused. Peter and Rick mocked on them and so did the other gang members.

When everyone was gone, Brian came in and saw her watching him from the sofa. She had on such a pretty smile and was leaning forward, her hands joined together between her tights.

“Sorry about that.” he said. “Nobody will ever bother you again.”

“That was so sweet, in a fucking frightening weird way.” she said.

He chuckled and took her in his arms damsel style so suddenly, she let go a shriek of surprise, so he took her to his office/room and gently placed her in bed. 

“If anyone ever gets in trouble with you, just tell me.” he said while opening up his shirt, revealing his well-defined chest.

“Don’t you mind?” she asked while slowly passing her finger from his neck down his belly. “These things they say about you being my lover?”

“Why would I?” he licked his lip while watching her play with her finger on his abs. “I love being your lover. And... you’re mine, anyway.”

“Yours?” she asked, putting her hands beside her head and looking at him from below.

He held her wrists and came closer.

“My girl.”

The way he whispered that on her ear seemed full of passion and Amber shivered. That night’s sex was soft and long, full of caresses that went far behind their sexual intentions.

From them on, Brian stopped anything he was doing to greet her when she arrived. He seemed happier each time he saw her, and she felt the same.

There were even some days they didn’t even have sex, they just stayed in the room, cuddling, while talking about trivialities. Apparently, Brian also liked the superhero movies she enjoyed so much, mainly the anti-heroes and villains. Actually, what he really liked was seeing Amber excitedly talking about her theories while hopping on the room.

Amber loved hear him brag about the fights he got into with the gang, showing the story behind each scar he had in his body.

“Why do you even attend the university?” she asked while running her fingers through his hair.

“Are you tired of my face? I can stop crossing paths with you there.” he mocked while slowly massaging her tights.

“Silly.” she replied.

“He... I just watch the classes I am interested in... just enough to get through the year.” he said.

“Do you have... any plans for the future?” she asked.

“The mob.”

Amber stopped petting him and stared at him, startled, but he started laughing.

“I am majoring in PE. I’ll be some rich people’s personal trainer and leave this fucking gang for some of the boys.” he said for her relief. “How about you?”

“Environmental engineering.” she replied.

“Nice! It gives money. Get rich and provide for me.”

They both got very quiet to the realization of the impact that sentence had. Brian seemed to be really thinking, even for a mockery, in a future with them together.

He stood up and put on his shirt.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” he said.

“I’ll break up with Oliver.” Amber declared, kneeling on the bed.

Brian turned to her, serious.

“I don’t like him anymore.” she said.

“That will mean you won’t need a lover anymore.” he shrugged.

“Maybe... a new boyfriend?” she asked.

Brian sighed, bothered and scratched the back of his neck.

“Amber, let’s just not ruin this...” he muttered. “You don’t have to break up with him.”

She frowned and pressed her lips together, graveled.

“I don’t get it Brian. Aren’t we basically dating already?”

“I told you I didn’t want to compromise.” he murmured.

She suddenly froze and stared at him, horrified. He looked aside, seeming ashamed.

“Oh my, I’m so stupid.” she said quickly standing up and picking up her clothes.

“Amber...” he said trying to put his hand on her shoulder, but she dogged him.

“Of course, of course you’re having sex with other people.” she said while putting on her shirt and clumsily trying to put back her jeans.

“It was just... one or two times.” he said. “And is not like I owe you any satisfactions.” 

“I didn’t ask for any.” she sobbed. “Let’s just go.”

“Why are you even mad?! You cheat on your boyfriend with me!” he accused. “I am practically your walking sex toy.”

Amber started walking towards the door, but Brian pulled her back by her forearm. She untangled from his grab, but he held her once again.

“Let me go!” she yelled.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Home.”

“I’m taking you.”

“No! I don’t want to look at you!” she angrily said. 

“Calm down.”  Brian  softly asked.

“Let. ME. GO!” 

He let go off her but rushed to the door so he wouldn’t let her leave alone. She grunted in displeasure and set in one of the beanbags, crying.

Brian stayed leaned against the door, looking up with the hand on his forehead, deeply breathing until she calmed down. Then, he leaned in front of her and held her shoulders.

“I had sex with them because you were out on a date with Oliver.” he said. “I was... really jealous.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” she asked, amongst sobs. “You just... let me believe I was special.”

“I didn’t say because... I suck at this relationship thing.” he said. “And Amber...”

Brian got closer to her, putting himself between her legs, hands on her hips.

“You are special... I never liked someone so much.” he said. “I don’t even know what to do with myself. I don’t want to ruin this what we have.”

She cleaned her tears and looked up at him.

“I don’t really mind who you fuck with.” she said. “I just can’t stand the idea of you not caring about what I would feel.”

“I care! I care.” he whispered and started kissing her eyes and cheeks. “I care so much about you, more than anything. I don’t want to change things and fuck up and then lose you.”

Amber let herself go soft on his embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Ok, Brian... we can just... continue.” she tenderly whispered by his ear.

Brian carried her like that to the bed and started kissing her passionately. He slowly took off her clothes, kissing every inch of her body until he got between her legs and  blowed her for many minutes. When she came, he laid his head on her womb and waited for her shaking body to calm down, then, he went down on her again.

“Brian, stoop.” she mumbled.

“No, let’s see how many times I can make you cum.” he said.

“ Briaaan ...” she shrieked.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but...”

He once again stuck his face between her legs, this time using his fingers to tease her even more. As soon as Amber came, she got up from the bed and ran to the other side.

“Enough!” she giggled.

“Come back here.” she said while cleaning his mouth with his fingers.

“No! I can’t take it anymore.  AAAAh !!”

She ran away around the  room , but he quickly surrounded and grabbed her by the waist, tossing her back in bed. She let go a gasp of excitement when he trapped her waist with both legs and held her wrists up  o n the mattress, with only one hand. Amber could feel how strong he was, and looked at him with an expression of fragility, to which he responded with a malicious smirk.

“What?” he whispered, pressing her wrists harder.

“Are you going to eat my pussy now?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“I’ll escape.” she replied, giggling.

“Like I would let it.” he said.

She tried to untangle from him but he looked at her as if it was really easy to hold her down. Amber pouted at him.

“Come on, I want to see you escape.” he teased.

“You’re so much stronger than me.” she said with a sigh. “I think I won’t have a choice but to... let you eat me from behind.”

As soon as she said that, Brian let go off her wrists and watched her slowly turn around, slowly shaking her ass towards hi m, tapping a little her butt cheek. This got him so excited he immediately put his both hands on her ass and started massaging it, while opening his pants and taking off his dick.

“Fuck, wait, I’ll get a condom.” he said, stepping back and going to the drawer.

She sat down and smiled at him. Amber thought it was always so nice that he always took care of that. 

“Hey...  wanna role play?” she asked, naughtily.

“Sorry?” he replied a bit confused, but very interested.

She put her hands together and looked at him with bubbly eyes.

“I am a bad gang member... I fucked up something really important boss.” she said in a very whiny voice. “I am so sorry.”

Brian took a deep breath and smiled , shaking his head negatively, looking at his hard dick trembling  to  the sound of her begging. He put on the condom, then grabbed a pant string from the drawer and showed to her, and she excitedly nodded.

She bent on her knees and he tied up her wrists on her back.

“Ok, our safe word is “my boyfriend sucks”” he said.

She giggled but quickly stopped when he pulled her hair, bringing her up on her knees, b umping her back  on his chest. She gasped when she suddenly saw his eyes turning into a menace, just like when he was serious with the gang.

“Oh my.” she muttered.

“Too much?” he asked, and chuckled.

“No, please, go ahead.” she replied.

He tossed her back to the pillow, and slapped one of her butt cheeks, making her let go a quick moan of both fright and pleasure.

“So, fucker. You messed up again.” the rough sound of his voice made Amber feel her body heat up.

“I am so sorry, boss. Please, please forgive me.” she cried, turning to him from her shoulder.

She looked so cute with that pitiful face Brian couldn’t help but smiling for a while.

“Come on, get in character.” she complained.

“Ok, ok.” he cleaned his throat and got back to a serious expression. “I’m going to fucking punish you, little brat.”

“Please boss, don’t be so mean.” she begged.

“Shut up!” he slapped her ass again to hear her shriek. “I so fucking pissed at you.”

Brian pulled up her hips making her butt go up and lick her ass running his hand over her leg and then pressing it hard.

“What are you going to do to me boss?” Amber moaned, and sobbed.

“First, I am going to spank this useless ass a bit.”

That said, he started continuously slapping her butt cheeks until they started getting red.

“Hey, is it too much?” he asked while listening to her moan.

“Shut up, just go ahead with it.” she said in a very imposing tone.

He pressed her ass with both hands and started licking her pussy, putting his tongue all the way in. 

“Ah... boss, what are you doing?!” Amber trembled on her knees. “Please, no, no!”

“Shut up, brat! ” He yelled “ I am going to teach you a lesson by eating this pussy so hard you’ll think twice before fucking up my orders.”

“No, boss,  noo .  AAh .”

Amber let go the biggest of moans when he stuck his dick inside her, hard. When Oliver did it, it always bothered her, but Brian doing it with such an exciting performance made her bend with pleasure. He started  investing his hips against her slowly, but very harshly.

“AH! BOSS, please, be gentle.” she begged.

“You don’t deserve gentle.” He grabbed her hair and pulled it up, so she had to bring up her chest. 

He continued moving, holding her by the tied wrists and the h air. She  could see he was enjoying himself, but to not get out of character, he was avoiding moaning.

“I am so sorry, boss.” she kept saying amongst sobs and moans of delight.

“I’ll think if I’ll forgive you when I finish your pussy up.” he replied, slapping her ass once again.

“Boss, will you wrack my pussy?” she asked.

“I’ll fucking wrack your pussy.”

“My poor pussy, boss...” she sobbed again. “Please, please, don’t wrack my pussy.”

Brian looked up so he didn’t have to stare at her pretty eyes all  glimmery towards him, he was almost  cumming , but he saw she wanted to keep playing. He started  moving  faster so she would stop talking amongst those moans of satisfaction.

“Ah man...” he whispered. “I could fuck you like this forever.”

“Fuck me forever, then.” she whispered back. 

He held her by the neck and started bumping his hips as hard as he could on her ass, then he bent over her and started messing with her clit using his middle finger.

“Ah no, no.” she said.

“Shut up, you’ll cum.”

“No, boss. Don’t make me cum to you wracking my pussy.”

“Ah Amber... Fuck...” he said while trying hard to make her cum first.

“Please  boooss ....  aaaah ...”

When he felt her shaking with an orgasm, he let himself release too, puffing while holding her by her boobs, his nose on her neck. He grunted so much in pleasure Amber started making little noises of excitement. She liked when she could hear him cum.

Brian sat down and took the condom off, while she slid on the bed to lie down.

“Untie me.” she asked.

“No, stay there a while, you’re grounded.” he said, massaging her red butt cheeks. “Sorry, I don’t want to hurt you, I got too excited.”

He l eaned  on her leg and started kissing them.

“It’s ok Brian... I feel safe with you.” she replied. “I know you would never hurt me... on purpose.” 

Brian  leaned his forehead on her tight and sighed.

Both of  them  knew she was not talking about the sex.


	6. A break up

“Ambie?” 

Oliver’s voice took her from out her fantasy. Amber opened her eyes and looked at him, over her, investing quickly for more than twenty minutes now. He had been taking a lot of time to cum lately.

“Can we go doggy style?” he asked, seeming very excited. 

She rolled her eyes and turned around. Amber sworn that if she needed to keep handling that for much longer, she would lose her mind. Ten more minutes went by with him moving like a rabbit in heat and puffing and moaning behind her.

“Oli, you are taking too much time to cum.” she complained, turning to him from her shoulder.

“Just a bit more.” he said, seeming to not even mind what she’d just said.

Ten more minutes, then another ten. Amber was feeling like a sex doll, having to stand that.

“Oliver, just cum already!”

“Calm down  Ambie , I’m almost there.” he said while pressing her butt cheeks. “Besides, I am enjoying the view.”

“I’ll blow you, then you’ll cum.” she said.

“No, wait, I’m getting there.”

Amber stuck her head on the pillow and grunted with frustration. He took quite some time before finally  cumming .

“Finally.” she muttered to herself. “I think I’ll be going now.”

“Stay a little longer,  Ambie .” he asked while pulling her for a hug. “We can watch a movie and then have some more sex.”

“WHAT?!” she cleaned her throat and lowered her tone of voice. “I meant... can you handle it?”

“I am taking a supplement for training,  it kind of messes with by libido.” he tickled her and started playing with her boobs. “You’ll see, my dick will be rock hard, very soon. Lucky you, we can have some more, great sex.”

Amber looked aside both clarified and outraged. That was why the last few weeks he had been so fired up. He constantly called her asking for sex, and texted dick picks to her. They barely went out on dates he wanted to rush to his house so they could fuck.

“Ok... but instead of fucking, let me blow you.” she said.

“It’s going to be great.” he replied, biting her ears in a way that made her displeased.

Not even half the movie had passed, Oliver pushed her head down. She spent forty more minutes sucking on him until he finally came again. Then, Amber finally got to leave to meet Brian at the bowling house.

“Hey, took you long enough.” Brian said when she arrived and all the other gang members were going away.

“I can’t stand this anymore.” she complained while checking on her ringing phone, with a new message from Oliver: a picture of him showing off his hard dick.

Amber complained to Brian about the night and he reacted by looking down with an expression that mixed disbelief and jealousy.

“Forty minutes blowing him... And we haven’t had sex in a week.” he muttered in a frustrated tone of voice.

“How am I going to have sex with you when he simply doesn’t leave me alone?” she asked, furiously. “Besides, what are you complaining about? You were the one who insisted on me not breaking up with him. Just fuck somebody else around and stop bothering me.”

“If I fuck somebody else around it will be because you’re too busy, fucking with your little boyfriend for eight minutes.” he replied. “Damn, you should just say no.”

“I’ll just break up with him.” Amber said, looking very frustrated.

“Don’t.” he immediately exclaimed.

Amber let go a grunt of anger while Brian pulled his own hair, nervously. They had been having this same discussion for days now.

“Fuck it Brian. I’ll just break up, if you want to go around fucking with other people, I don’t really care.” she exasperatedly said.

“Amber...” he softly said while kneeling next to her in bed.

“No!” she shushed him, stand up quickly to avoid him.

“Amber, what if you break up with him and things change. We’ll... just fall apart.” Brian said while following after her.

“What do you think is happening right now?!” she questioned, staring at her in rage.

He tried to touch her shoulder, but she slapped his hand and stepped back.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” she said in a very low and intimidating tone.

Brian sighed.

“Ok, Amber. Break up with him. But I am not going to date you.” he replied.

“I am not asking you for that.” Amber got her purse and looked aside. “Just take me home already.”

…

There she was again, taking Oliver invests on his  mattress .

Two weeks had gone by, and she hadn’t seen Brian this long. She decided not going to the bowling house anymore, Amber just couldn’t stand all those fights. They hadn’t crossed paths on campus too, she had actually been avoiding places where she knew he could be.

Brian hadn’t showed up either, he didn’t even  bother looking for her.

The thought of him compensating her lack of presence by having sex with others made her change her mind about breaking up with Oliver. In fact, she started looking for him even more, trying to compensate for Brian’s absence.

Amber called Oliver to have sex in the restroom, went over him first after their dates, sent him pictures of herself in lingerie and even nudes. She felt like, if she insisted enough, she could fool herself into stop missing Brian. Oliver always seemed very excited in receiving her and it actually made her ego feel a little up. It was if they were getting back to what they were before she met Brian.

Oliver came and turned to the other side.

“You’re so delicious, Ambie.” he said.

“So, can I sleep over again?” she asked.

“Sure, tomorrow I’ll take you home.” Oliver said while hugging her on bed. “We can have some nice morning sex.” and chuckled.

Great, that way she wouldn’t risk meeting Brian on the street.

…

“Hey boss, where’s Amber” a poor, member of the gang asked out of innocence.

“Can you see her somewhere, you son of a bitch?! If you can’t see her, it’s because she is not here, asshole!” Brian screamed back at him.

The guy ran away as fast as he could before Brian decided to beat him up.

“Poor dude.” Rick said while poking Pete with an amused expression. The tattooed guy nodded back.

Brian had been reacting like this to everything lately, mainly when anybody mentioned anything related to Amber. And it often happened, once the gang members had gotten quite fond of her presence.

She simply stopped showing up since that day and, when he saw her in campus, she looked completely happy hugging Oliver’s arm. 

Brian had been holding to the thought that it didn’t matter to him. After all, they didn’t have anything serious to being with. But when, a random day, he was walking on campus and saw her casually pulling Oliver into the restroom, he got so enraged he got into a fight alone with 5 other members of a rival gang, and put them to the ground. Pete and Rick had to hold him so he wouldn’t kill anybody.

“She was going to break up with him!” he yelled on a rampage, while walking from a side to another, turning up the couches and kicking anything on his way. “She was all pissed with me because she wanted to FUCKING BREAK UP WITH HIM!! And now she’s around there, fucking with him anywhere?!”

“Dude, you said you didn’t want to date her, she stayed with the guy who wanted.” Rick said while smoking a cigarette.

He stepped aside to, graciously, doge a can Brian had kicked his way.

“HE DOESN’T EVEN FUCK WELL!” he screamed from all his lungs.

“Ah boss, when you’re needy you end up accepting anything.” Pete said with a wise tone, and then was is turn to doge a can.

“You chose not to compromise Brian. She decided she didn’t want it. Deal with it.” Rick said and jumped aside to doge a bowling pin. “And, come on, she was too good for you anyway.”

“Pretty, smart, naughty...” Pete said while counting on his fingers. “Hot,  intelligent ... she didn’t even mind you being a gang boss.”

“She liked it.” Rick furthered. “Brian, you are a stupid fucktard.”

“I am going to KICK YOUR FUCKING ASSES, both of yours, if you don’t shut the fuck up!” Brian said  pointing from one to another, but they only chuckled.

The other gang members were hiding around the alleys, trying to not get in Brian’s rampage way, they were very impressed by the tranquility Pete and Rick had when dealing with him.

“Just go after her, you dick.” Rick said, tossing his cigarette but on Brian’s chest. “No one can stand your bad mood anymore.”

“I am not going after that.... that...”

Brian screamed something nonsense and stomped into his office/room, bumping the door behind him. He got back just a second after and pointed at the alley.

“Clean this mess!” he ordered, and bumped the door again.

“He can’t even curse at her.” Pete laughed.

“It’s an idiot in love.” Rick mocked. “Hey morons, come clean this shit.”


	7. This is the end

“Brian!” 

He left his thoughts aside and looked down. 

“If this thing is not gonna come up, what did you ask me to come here for?” the young woman complained, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Ah, just leave it be.” he said while closing his pants zipper. “And I didn’t call you here, you just showed up.” 

“Rick said you called me. Something about trying to get you in a better mood.” she replied while he helped her stand up. 

“That son of a bitch...” Brian muttered. 

He lit up a cigarette and gave it to her, so lit one for himself, then, leaned on the terrace grid, letting go a grumpy sigh. 

It was the third week since he last saw Amber and he just couldn’t let go the thought of her. She showed up in his dreams, sometimes sweetly asking for them to get back together, sometimes tossing herself on top of him in a very sexy way, and the worst scenery, hooking up with Oliver somewhere around campus. He could barely sleep because of that. 

I couldn’t have sex with others, that was the third time he tried, but simply couldn’t focus. 

“Weren’t you dating?” Lina asked, leaning next to him. 

“No.” he roughly answered. 

“So who was the girl I used to seeing you with up and down?” she naughtily asked, blowing the cigarette smoke almost in her face. 

“No one.” 

“Funny, I could swear she was Oliver’s girlfriend.” 

Brian punched the grid and annoyedly stared at her, but she just simply giggled and put her nose up in a sassy way. 

“I am not afraid of you, babe.” she said, showing her tongue to him. “My cousin is right, you need something to improve this mood of yours, damn.” 

“As you can see, my dick won’t go up.” He said in a very annoyed way. “But I am sure, if you leave me the fuck alone, at least a bit of my mood will improve.” 

She shrugged. 

“Just so you know, he cheats on her with that little friend of hers.” 

Brian frowned and turned to Lina, that stared at him with a smirk of confidence, so he made a sign for her to continue talking. 

“Also, with his basketball groupies.” she giggled. “And there is this...” 

Brian strongly pressed the grid when he saw Lina unlocking her phone’s screen and show him a picture of Amber, wearing only panties and holing her breasts on the bed. 

“This is one of the least bad of them.” she said, while turning the phone back to her and swapping photos with her fingers. “Poor her... at least before she had you and was also made a fool of him. Wanna see the others? I am really hot for her, damn, what a nice body!” 

He held her hand and pressed it against the grid. 

“First, you’ll delete these fucking pictures...” he started. 

“Ouch, ouch. Brian, you’re hurting me.” she complained. 

“Them, you’ll tell me everything about those cheating you know about.” 

“Aff Brian, just leave me be.” 

He punched the grid again, next to her face, making her jump back with a gasp of fright. She hushed into deleting the pictures. 

“Here, done!” she quickly said. 

“So... how do you know? About him cheating on her?” he asked. 

“I saw him and that Jannie girl in the gym locker room.” she shrugged. “Then a friend told me they had sex. She said he is a bad fucker, but he’s cute... I would blow him... hey, where are you going!?” 

Brian didn’t even answer, he stormed out of the terrace, bumping the door behind him. 

“I told Rick I would help.” she bragged while giggling and taking another drag of the cigarette. 

Brian chased after Amber around the campus, until he saw her seated in one of the library tables, chatting with Jannie. He felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time he saw her in such a long time... 

“Ambie?” Jannie said, shrinking in her chair with fear. 

Amber turned around and froze. Brian was standing right behind her, staring with a serious expression. She felt her heart ache and a sudden necessity of crying. 

“Come with me.” he said and picked up her hand. 

Amber retreated on the chair and shook her head negatively. 

“Hey man, what do you want?!” Jannie asked, outraged. 

“You’re coming, too.” he turned to her while grabbing both of them by their forearms and making them stand up from their chairs. 

Jannie quickly untangled herself and pulled Amber back with her, but she got surprised by Brian taking a pocket knife from his jacket and pointing at her. 

“Brian, what the fuck?!” Amber asked, making him put down the knife with her both hands. 

“You’ll understand.” he said, while pulling her with him. 

Jannie followed after with a worried expression. 

“Amber, do you know this guy?” Jannie asked while they walked behind him. 

“He’s my neighbor.” she sharply replied. 

When realizing where they had gotten into, Jannie swallowed her breath so explicitly, Amber noticed her apprehension: They were at the basketball team locker room. 

Brian pointed at the benches, so they sat down. 

“Brian, did you lose your mind?” Amber asked, while watching him walk from a side to another, seemingly waiting for something. “What do you want? Leave Jannie alone.” 

“We are waiting for your little boyfriend, but maybe your friend wants to clarify things to you.” he said, looking at Jannie and making a sign for her to speak. 

Amber turned to her, confused. She quickly held her hands, with a regretful expression. 

“Ambie, I swear, I never had the intention to hurt you. You’re my best friend.” she started saying. 

“Jannie, what is going on.” Amber asked, suspicious. 

“It... it just happened. It wasn’t even good.” Jannie said, her voice cracking. “I swear, I didn’t mean to...” 

“Jannie?! Ambie?” 

Both of them turned to the door, where Oliver and the other guys from the basketball team were coming in after training. He quickly hid his cellphone when he saw them, and the other guys did the same thing. 

To Amber’s surprise, Brian held Oliver by the back of his neck, took the phone away from him and bumped his head into the closest locker. He, then, tossed him by the girls feet. Jannie let go a scream and Amber stood up, startled. 

Brian closed the door so no one went out. Some of the other players of the team started stepping up to him, but he simply put up the knife he was holding and stared at them with those intimidating eyes. 

“Have you gone nuts?!” Oliver yelled while standing up and putting a hand on his forehead, that bleed intensely. “I am going to kick your ass.” 

“Brian!” Amber exclaimed, rushing to support Oliver, that looked a bit dizzy. “Stop it, what the hell are you...” 

Amber stopped in place, mouth open while Brian extended to her Oliver’s phone, opened in a group chat full of her naked pictures, some that she had sent him and some that seemed to had been taken while she was not paying attention. 

“What?!” Jannie screamed, standing up and starting to punch Oliver in the arms. “You fucking son of a bitch! If I knew you were this kind of jerk I would never had sex with you!” 

“You did what?!” Amber yelled, stepping away from the both of them. 

“Ambie, I don’t know what your crazy friend is talking about...” Oliver stuttered while trying to step away from Jannie’s agressions. “And... And I can explain these.” 

Amber turned to Brian, that looked back at her, still raising the phone. She took her hands to her mouth and started sobbing. 

“You’ll delete each of these pictures.” Brian said, turning to the other players. “Or I will cut each of your throats.” 

Amongst some grunts of dissatisfaction, they pulled their phones and started deleting the photos they had. Brian checked on each of the phones while Amber cried leant on a locker, Jannie trying to comfort her. When he saw one of them was trying to keep some of the pictures, Brian took the phone from him, tossed it on the floor and stepped on it until it was fully broken. 

“Hey!” the player said, trying to advance on him. 

But Brian just rose the pocket knife and he retreated. 

“What’s the point?” Amber sobbed. “These must be on the internet by now, my grandmother will kill me... they’ll expel me from the university...” 

“I’ll make sure that anyone with these, delete them.” Brian said, gently taking her hands out of her face. “Even if I have to beat each motherfucker in this campus.” 

“Hey, Ambie.” Oliver said, with a dubious tone. “Who’s this dude?” 

Brian made a movement to go up to him, but Amber put her hand in his chest and turned to him with the most furious look. 

“This is my lover.” she said, putting up a malicious smile. “This is the guy with him I am FUCKING behind your back, you asshole! For four months now! Just to compensate how BADLY you fuck!” 

The other players and Jannie muffled some giggles while Oliver stared at her, shocked. 

“You’ve... you’ve been cheating on me?” he stuttered. 

“Yes! And OH GOD, I’m glad I have, because you are a FUCKING MORON!” she yelled. 

Amber took Oliver’s cell phone from Brian’s hands and tossed it on his face. 

“How can you do this kind of shit to me?!!” she screamed louder and louder while tears poured down her cheeks. 

“It’s just some pictures, Ambie.” he said, rubbing his face. “You’re hot, I wanted to brag.” 

Amber stepped towards him and started punching and scratching him so wildly while screaming, Brian hushed to take her by the wrist, afraid Oliver would hit back. He held her in a tight hug, kissing her head until she calmed down. 

Jannie rushed and took Brian’s phone from his hand, giving it to Brian, that tossed it so hard against a wall, it crashed in pieces. 

Amber pushed Brian away from her and stomped out of the locker room, so Brian followed her, but before doing so, he turned to Oliver, showing him the pocket knife. 

“If you ever come close to her again, I’ll kill you.” he said, and left running after her. 

When he reached her, she was crying against a wall, hugging herself pitifully. He pulled her to him and hugged her until she stopped crying, then took her by her hand and guided her out of the campus, to the bowling house. 

Some early gang members were smoking and playing pool, some of them wearing school uniforms, other with casual clothes and some even wearing companies' uniforms. They stopped everything they were doing when Brian snapped his fingers to call their attention. 

“Out of here, everyone.” he said. “And come in time tonight, we have business.” 

They obeyed while Brian took Amber to the office/room. He made her sit on the bed and grabbed her a soda can and a chocolate bar, then pet her hair until she had stopped sobbing. 

“I thought I would never see you again.” she muttered while putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

He shook his head negatively. 

“I think... I would eventually go after you. I am sorry it was this way.” he whispered and kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks for doing this for me.” 

Brian sighed and came up the bed, leaning his back against the wall and pulled her to his lap, she let herself go soft on his arms, and he felt so much relief taking over him to feel her warmth in his body. 

She started crying again, so he just kissed and cuddled with her until the evening came and the gang members started arriving. They were all dressed up and carrying all sorts of white weapons. 

“Listen here, I have a job for you.” Brian said while Amber sat on the couch. 

“Everyone?” Rick said, surprised. “Are we going to fight some other gang?” 

“Hey, kitty cat. Nice to see you again. Why the sad face?” Pete said, indiscreetly. “Please never leave again, we can’t stand this moron’s mood without you.” 

Amber let go a giggle. 

“Shut up and listen.” Brian grunted. “You’re going to walk around the university campus and stop any idiot looking at their phones. Amber’s stupid ex leaked out some pictures of her. If you see them, make them erase it, even if you have to break the phones or beat a motherfucker.” 

“Aren’t we going to beat the dude up?” Pete asked, hitting his fist on his palm. 

Brian turned to Amber, that shook her head negatively. 

“This is settled already.” Brian replied. “But I WILL beat to the ground any of you that waste any time looking at the pictures!” 

“Nobody here would do that.” Rick said, turning to the two guys that once were beaten by Brian for bothering Amber. “Everyone here respects Amber a lot, right?” 

They both nodded vigorously. 

“Go.” Brian said. 

Moments after, the alleys were empty. 

“I am not sure if this is going to work, Brian.” she said, taking a deep breath. “I the images are already on the internet...” 

“I’ll find a way.” he said, holding her hand and gently kissing it. “Don’t worry.” 

Brian pulled back to the room, guided her to the bed and then kneeled in front of her, leaning his head on her lap. 

“I missed you.” he whispered, running his hands softly through her legs. “In a way I didn’t think I would.” 

“We don’t need to talk about this now...” she said, putting her head down and shrinking her shoulders. 

“I tried to forget you... I even tried to have sex with other people, but... I... I just couldn’t.” he stuttered. “All I could think about was how much I was missing you.” 

“I... I don’t know what to do with this information.” she replied, looking aside and sighing. 

“Why did you just disappear?” he asked. “What made you simply go back to Oliver?” 

He raised his eyes at her, she had tears on hers, he felt his shoulders weigh, he didn’t want to see her cry anymore. 

“I didn’t want to be with Oliver anymore, but you insisted you didn’t want things to change.” her voice cracked. “But then you said you wouldn’t date me... the way you said that was like... like you didn’t care. I was going to break up with him, but we drifted apart so fast. When I thought you would... just get someone else. I ended just up sticking with him out of anger.” 

Brian took his hands to his har and pulled them back, letting go a sigh of frustration. 

“So it was my fault.” he whispered. 

“I just thought it wouldn’t matter to you.” she quietly said. 

Brian leant his head on her womb and hugged her by the hips. 

“I don’t know how to do this...” he muttered. “I... think I... kind of have this fear of commitment.” 

“Ok Brian.” she said, sobbing. “It’s just that... I can’t be with you anymore... not that way.” 

He let go of her and stood up, pulling her up with him. 

“I’ll date you then, even if I don’t know what I am doing. Be my girlfriend. I’ll be your boyfriend.” he whispered. “I just can’t bare to stay without you anymore.” 

Amber stared at him, jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“It will be just me and you, no Oliver, no other people. I will take you on dates... movies? I don’t know, whatever kinds of things people who date do. Restaurants? Ice cream?” 

Amber giggled, and sobbed, then started crying again. 

“What? What did I do?” he worriedly asked. 

“You’re so silly.” she laughed mid cry. “I like you so much, you dumbass.” 

Amber hugged him. 

“All I want is to be like we already were. I want to be your girl... the one stays with you while you take care of the gang. I want to heal your fighting wounds, when you come from a fight. Stay here and talk about our silly things after your day is over and we’ve had some nice sex. I... I just want to be special for you I...” she sobbed and looked at him. “I really wanted you to be in love with me.” 

Brian looked back at her and softly held her chin. 

“In love...” he repeated, coming closer. “Yes Amber, I’m in love with you...” he touched his lips on hers and held her by her waist. “Be my girl... I’ll make you the most special woman in the world. I’ll take care of you...” he kissed her each sentence. “You’ll be my queen. Don’t disappear anymore. Don’t leave me ever again.” 

She nodded while admiring his stare of passion. 

“Now I’ll toss you in bed and make you cum very nice.” he said 

“What?!” amber yelled. 

Brian lifted Amber up and tossed her with her head on the pillow, coming up to her in a very hot manner. 

“I can’t believe you’ve just ruined a perfect romantic moment like this!” she giggled while squirming to try to make him let her go. 

“What? Is there anything more romantic than finally cumming properly after three weeks?” he asked while pulling her shirt up. “I’ll treat you right.” 

“Brian,stoop...” she murmured. 

“No way, I missed your taste too much, I’ll just lick you full before you change your mind.” 

“I won’t change my... ah...God.” 

Amber held the pillow tight, slightly bending her back. Brian had just stuck his head between her tights and was already taking off his panties with his teeth. He started licking her clip, infusing it in saliva. She was missing that so much... 

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asked, looking back at her. “Should I stop?” 

“Shut up.” she replied, pushing his head back to the middle of her legs. 

Amber pressed her legs around his head and just let it loose when a full orgasm took over her body, like a lighting, making her squirm her whole body. He pressed her tights, covered in excitement to see her cum, then came up her body, enlacing his fingers on hers and putting her arms up. 

“I missed this so much.” he said while kissing her neck. “Your moans, your body trembling to my tongue. I’m never letting you go again.” 

She moaned in reply while he licked and kissed her, pressing his body against hers. Amber hugged his hips with her legs and their breath started mixing together while they kissed, loosing themselves on each other’s moans. 

“I’m gonna get a condom” he whispered. 

While Brian went to the drawer to grab a condom, Amber started undressing herself. He came back quickly taking of his own clothes and sat by the headboard. She came up his lap and slowly sat on his hard dick, riding him while looking deep at his eyes. 

“Please, never get out of there. Never again.” he said while massaging one of her boobs and pressing her ass. 

She rode him strongly, their eyes locked together, making expressions of pleasure to each other. He pressed her against himself, running his hands all over her body, playing with her nipples, massaging her breasts, pressing her back, until a moment came when Brian held her and stopped her from moving, letting go a strong grunt. 

“Wait... I don’t want to cum yet.” he said while catching up his breath. 

Amber shook her hips to tease him and he muffled a moan, followed by an annoyed smirk. 

“You almost got me.” he said, pressing her strongly so she wouldn’t move anymore. 

They kissed each other tenderly while Brian recomposed himself, so he laid her on her back and pulled his hips back, so his dick slowly came out, then he slowly put it back in. They both looked at it coming in and out of her pussy, shining with her lube. 

“I can stay here forever.” he whispered. 

“Stay. Fuck me forever.” she replied. 

Brian kissed her long, then strongly hit his hips on hers, making her let go a loud moan. He started investing strongly and fast, until he got to his limit, so he stopped right before cumming. 

“How can you take it?” she asked while hugging him by the neck. 

“I want to fuck you so much tonight...” he replied, stepping away and then lying next to her. “I need some time. Why don’t you come here use my face as a pillow?” 

Amber let go a giggle and passed her leg over his face, he started kissing her pussy and sticking his tongue on it. She moaned loudly, moving her hips as a pleasure response. Brian massaged her butt cheeks, excited about her reactions. She came a while after and leaned on the headboard to catch her breath. 

He slid from under her, kneeling behind her and kissing the back of her neck, then penetrated her slowly while moving two fingers on top of her clip, making her squirm in pleasure. 

Brian moved for a long time, biting her ear and sucking on her neck until it got some purple marks, she moved her hips, as if asking for more. 

“I’ll fuck you harder now.” he whispered. 

“Please...” was her response. 

Brian held her by the hair and started pulling her and strongly hit his hips against her buttcheeks. She voiced her delight loudly and scratched the headboard, drooling a bit with pleasure. He felt her going soft, so held her tights and invested some last times until he came. 

Amber turned around and jumped on him, in a hug, making him fall on his back on the mattress, surrounding her with his arms. They kissed for a long time until she laid on his chest. 

“Let’s eat something?” she asked after a while. 

“Let’s.” he chuckled. 

Brian and Amber dressed up and left the bowling house holding hands, taking the path of the fast food store they were used to going together. They ate while talking about the days that had gone by, updating each other on what they had been through. Brian had gotten the gang into some fights, Amber had gotten a very high grade on a subject she liked. 

From time to time, Brian held her hand while watching her talk. She cleaned some sauce from his face. They felt really good interacting like that openly. 

They walked together in direction of her house, him hugging her over her shoulders. 

“What about I come tomorrow to take you to campus?” he asked. 

“Will you wake up early so I get there in time?” she asked back to him. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“No, I don’t like this idea. It’s better if we meet there... but it don’t need to be in the terrace...” 

Brian suddenly let go of her and turned around, pulling her back. She stumbled and felt seated right in time to see two hooded figures surround him, hitting him with pieces of wood. He managed to doge at first, but was hit on the knee and feel, being hit by many strokes. 

Amber hushed to stand up and help him, but a third guy appeared and held her by her hair, dragging her by the sidewalk to a dark alley. 

“Let me go!” she screamed, squirming to try to escape. 

The guy tossed her against some trash cans and, right after, pulled her back by the hair, forcing her to kneel right in time to see Brian, covered in blood, being tossed inside the alley where three more guys showed up and started kicking him. 

“No! Leave him alone!” she yelled, trying to reach for him, but the one holding her hair pulled her back. 

He slapped her face so hard she felt seated. 

“Sit there and shut up, bitch!” Oliver said, taking the hood from his face. 

He pulled her by the forearm and made her sit next to the circle the others made around Brian, then made a sign for them to stop kicking him. They stood him up by his arms, he seemed dizzy and was badly hurt on the forehead. 

“Did you like the beating, son of a bitch?” Oliver said, spitting on his face. “This is for what you did earlier.” 

Brian rose his eyes to him and smirked. 

“I’ve been beaten worse.” he replied, licking the blood on his lips. 

Oliver punched him on the stomach, then used his knee to hit him on the crotch. Amber stood up and pulled him by the shirt to try to make him stop, but he turned to her and slapped her again. 

“Bitch.” he said, entangling his fingers on her hair and pulling her closer. “Don’t think I forgot these scratches you put on my face.” 

Amber growled and slapped him back, making him step back a little bewildred. 

Another guy came from behind her and held her with her arms back, so Oliver pulled her by the collar put his face closer to hers. 

“You touch her and I will FUCKING neuter you, you hear me?!” Brian screamed shaking himself in rage, trying to make the guys letting go of him. 

“This bitch?” Oliver said pulling Amber by the back of the neck towards him, the other guy kept holding her. “She’s going to get it. I am just trying to decide if I’ll make her watch us beat you up or I’ll make you watch us turn her into a cum deposit.” 

“S... stop Oliver.” Amber cried. “I’ll do what you want, just let Brian go.” 

“You stupid whore. I was just with you for those big boobs, but you had no right to cheat on me.” he said while pressing her neck so hard she coughed. “Look at what I’ll do with your little lover.” 

Oliver took a piece of wood from one of the guy’s hands and started using it to hit Brian’s stomach while she screamed and cried. Brian barely reacted, just grunting with his head down. 

“Stop! Stop!” she yelled. 

“Shh... Amber.” Brian’s voice came soft to her, and he slightly rose his head. 

Amber saw his eyes shining with that menace look, so different from his tone. 

“It’s ok. Don’t beg to this motherfucker.” he said. 

“Br... Brian.” she called, sobbing. 

“I don’t like it when you cry like this.” he whispered. “I’ll not let anyone make you cry like this, don’t worry.” 

“Why the fuck are you still talking you...” Oliver started. 

Brian arose his head with a look so threatening, Oliver quickly stepped back. He kicked the side of the knee of the guy who was holding his right arm, and it make a horrible cracking sound while it bent in an unnatural way. As soon as he felt on the floor, shrieking in pan, Brian punched the other’s nose so hard Amber could almost see it breaking. He kneeled and took the piece of wood one of them dropped on the floor and stood up in his proud gang boss pose. 

“You have a second to let go of her.” his rough voice terrorized the guy holding Amber so much, he quickly stepped back. “Took too long.” 

Brian pulled Amber to his side and hit the guy on the side of his ribs so hard he dropped on the floor like a rotten fruit, shrinking and screaming. He quickly turned to the other guys, that folly tried to advance on him and started breaking noses, knees and wrists with the piece of wood, he seemed to know right where to hit to take them down just once. 

When they were all scattered on the floor, he turned to Oliver, tossing the piece of wood aside and cracking his finger. 

“You don’t even know how to beat a motherfucker.” Brian said while coming close to him, that cautiously and frightened stepped back. “Amber...?” 

She looked at him with bubbly eyes, her hand reaching for his hurt face, seeming so worried. He turned back to Oliver, grabbed him by the collar and tossed him on the floor, in front of her, then kneeled by his side, pulling his hair up so strongly they could hear a rip from his scalp. 

“Is this what he did to you?” he asked while looking at her. 

Oliver tried to escape from it, but Brian held him harder and slapped his face so hard he let go a moan of pain. 

“I should fucking kill you.” Brian said, dragging him back and tossing him with the other fallen guys. 

He dragged himself as far as he could from Brian, but he kept advancing on him until pressed him by a wall. He put his knee on Oliver’s throat and pressed it. 

“If any of you ever come close to us again, I’ll break every bone of your body so slowly, you’ll ask me to kill you.” he said and bumped his head on the wall. “This is worth for each one of you.” 

That said, he took Amber by the hand and walked out of the alley with her. When they were far enough, he let go of her hand and staggered to a post, puking some blood and falling on his knees. 

“Oh my, Brian!” she called, kneeling next to him. 

“It’s ok, I’ve been beaten worst.” he said while slowly standing up. “Let’s go, I’ll take you home.” 

“I don’t want to go home, I want to stay with you.” she strongly affirmed. 

He nodded and took her hand again, so they went to the bowling house, she helping him walk. As soon as they got there, he dropped on the bed, moaning in pain. 

“I... should I call an ambulance?” she worriedly asked, taking off her phone. 

“And get me arrested?” he mocked. “Here, call Pete and Rick.” 

He gave her his phone and she quickly did so. They came not much after, with first aid kits, sleepy faces and matching pajamas. 

“You owe me for taking me from bad at this time.” Rick mumbled while sewing the wound on Brian’s forehead. 

Amber watched while he made a harsh expression of pain and Rick seemed to have fun in putting in the needle, giggling each time he moaned. 

“The good news is that you don’t have any broken bones.” Pete said, slightly tapping Brian’s ribs, making him squirm with a grunt. “Bad knews, for you, is that we’ll have to put that shoulder back in place.” 

“Ugh, not this shit again.” he complained, sliding through the bed with an expression of agony. 

“You’ll want to wait outside, kitty cat.” Pete said, turning to Amber. 

She shook her head negatively, hushing to go to Brian’s side, and holding his hand as if Pete had threatened to do something terrible to him. Both Pete and Rick giggled. 

“Are you sure?” Pete asked while picking up Brian’s other hand and softly massaging his shoulder. 

Brian shrunk, quietly cursing and Rick stopped sewing his forehead to hold him by the other shoulder. 

“This is very ugly to see.” he said. 

“Just let her stay and do it already... fuck...” Brian complained. 

“ You know, almost every time he gets into a fight he displaces this fucking shoulder, but he hates putting it back in place.” Pete kept talking to Amber. “Maybe you could convince him to go to a graduated doctor. I still have some more years to go before I can prescribe him medicine.” 

“Just do.... MOTHERFUCKER!” 

Pete let go of Brian’s shoulder, clapping his hands and winking at Amber after getting him in a moment of distraction. Brian let go a little moan and laid on her lap, where Rick immediately got back to sewing the cut on his forehead. 

“Stop whyning, you’ve been beaten worse.” he said. 

“This part is still awful.” Brian replied, pressing Amber’s tights while Rick stick the needle on his head again. 

“Done, you pussy.” he said standing up and taking off the clothes. “How about you, babe? Are you hurt? Your face is a bit swollen.” 

Rick took Amber’s face by the chin and gently turned it to the sides. 

“Let me take some ice.” he said and leant near Brian’s ear. “Did you beat the shit out of them?” 

“I thought I was going to kill someone this time...” he answered. 

“Maybe you should have.” 

That said, Rick went outside and left Pete still bandaging some of Brian’s wounds. Meanwhile, Amber ran her fingers through his hair. He got back with a package of ice and Amber rested it on her face, where Oliver had slapped her the hardest. 

“Ok, I think we are done here.” Pete said. “But consider actually going to the doctor this time. Let’s go, babe.” 

They both went away, waving at Amber and closing the door behind them. So Brian sat down and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Are you ok?” he whispered. 

“I’m fine...” 

He slowly moved his hand to the back of her neck and lifted her hair to check on it. He saw it had marks of Oliver’s finger, and felt so enraged... he should had killed him, he thought. He kissed her there and hugged by the side. 

“Shit... I... I should have killed each one of them.” he said when he listened to her sobbing. 

“It’s ok Brian. I am fine. I am worried about you.” Amber said, hugging him back. “I wished I could have killed them for what they did to you. I am so sorry I dragged you into this.” 

Brian giggled and looked at her. 

“I’m serious. I’ve been beaten worse...” he came closer to her face and licked one of her tears. “Stop crying, I want to make you happy.” 

She hugged him so tight he let go a moan of pain, but she just cuddled up to him and they laid on the bed. 

“I’m happy. We’re together.” 

“Me too...” 

… 

“What a wonderful movie!! 

Amber went running through the illuminated street with arms open. With hands in pockets, Brian followed after, watching her hop and throw punches in the air, making fight sound effects. 

“I knew it! I knew Starswirl would be the enemy in the end! But she would never be a match for the power guys!” 

“Hmm... I thought she was going to win this time.” he said while lighting up a cigarette. 

“Bad guys don’t have a chance against THE power guys!” she replied running back to him. 

“She had gotten very powerful with that Stormglow stone... I thought she would had gotten them with that mischef magic.” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe I thought so too... for a while. But the mysterious Knight rider of Windril betrayed her and, by the last minute, she helped the power guys win! Ah, I loved Starwril’s face when she realized the mighty knight had gone good.” she excitedly shook her shoulders 

“I like that knight girl, very appealing looks." He replied. 

“It’s because of the motorcycle. You love motorcycles.” 

“Yeah... when I buy mine we won’t have to come to the movies by bus anymore.” he replied. 

Brian tossed the cigarette butt on a trash bag and they hopped in the bus, sitting on the backseats. 

“So, how was it today?” she asked, leaning on his shoulder. 

“Those assholes...” he sighed “Morgan and Spike gotten beaten up by some idiots of that new gang I told you about. They are being more difficult to deal with than I hoped.” 

“It must be difficult to put yourself back in scene after this whole time quiet because of Oliver...” she pouted. 

“Ah... It’s difficult enough when the police is around.” he looked up, a little annoyed. “Now that the dust has settled, I can get things back to normal. I just need to get back in shape.” 

“But your new co-leader is doing a good job, isn’t it. I heard he’s a high schooler.” Amber replied. 

“He’s fine, I’ll do good when I retire. But a boss, needs to be a boss.” 

“Hmm... boss.” she called in a naughty way. “I, myself, am loving having you all for myself.” 

Amber leaned closer and whispered on his ear: 

“Especially now that you can do all sorts of things without pain.” 

He chuckled in a malicious way. 

“Yeah. It’s not like you were missing anything before, too.” 

“Hey, I like when you fuck me, too.” 

Two girls that were seated on a bench closer to them let go shrieks of surprise to hear Amber, making her shrink into her jacket, tomato red. Brian laughed and hugged her by her shoulder, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Who needs porn revenge with a mouth like mine.” she complained. 

“Hm, about that...” Brian said, taking the cellphone from his back pocket and putting it on Amber’s hand. 

There was an exchanging of messages between him and Lina, Rick’s cousin. 

“Do I want to read this?” she said, ashamed. 

“It’s not what you are thinking.” he chuckled. “Just read it.” 

She let go a grunt of suspiciousness and started reading: 

“Sup Brian? Enjoying the honey moon? When you are not anymore, let me know! Jk lol. 

So, I talked to one of my friends, she’s a basketball groupie, and she told me that Oliver was kicked out of the team cuz they got him with some pictures of Amber on his study pc! It seems like Jannie has reported him to the headboard and told the whole story. 

They made him delete all the pictures and investigated the whole team, under the threat of all of them being expelled from campus AND getting some police charges on them :o. 

So, this means those pics were just between them and I lol, but mine I got from one of them and... you know, you made me delete them :x. 

Tell this to your hot, hot girlfriend, she will be so happy she’ll want to ride you all night. 

I’m available if you want me to join. Jk again. 

Xoxo.” 

Amber took the hand to her mouth, eyes streaming with relief tears, so Brian ran his fingers on her hair. 

“Will you call her to join? Because, yes, I’ll ride the whole night.” she said quickly turning to him. 

Brian gasped and retreated a little startled. 

“Let’s keep thing between us for know, ok?” he said grabbing his phone back. “And I am not sure I can take the whole night.” 

There is only one way to know. 

“Boss!” the new co-leader greated him, happily. “Are you coming with us today?!” 

“Hmn, I’ll be kind of busy today.” he replied while Amber dragged him by the hand. “Try not to get too much of a beat.” 

The door bumped behind them. Until the moment everyone had left, they still hadn't come out. 

THE END


End file.
